Highway
by Black Star tbl
Summary: ... não precisamos saber pra onde vamos" Universo Alternativo
1. Prólogo

(N/A: todos os trechos, aqueles entres aspas, citados nessa fic são da música "infinita highway", do engenheiros do hawaii, na qual se baseia a fic. se algum trecho for de outra música/poesia, eu especifico! bjos! espero q gostem!!)

* * *

**Prólogo**

"_Quando eu vivia _

_E morria na cidade_

_Eu tinha de tudo_

_Tudo ao meu redor_

_Mas tudo o que eu sentia_

_Era que algo me faltava"_

Levantou-se da cama tentando fazer o mínimo movimento nos lençóis, e andou em silêncio pelo quarto enquanto vestia a calcinha e procurava o resto de sua roupa, usando como luz o luar pálido que atravessava o vidro da janela alta, naquele estilo pomposo da casa dos Bone. Enquanto vestia o casaco e pegava a mochila já meio rota, deixou que seus olhos passassem pelo garoto que dormia na cama suntuosa. Nunca o olhava uma última vez antes de escapar pela janela, sem que o acordasse, como fazia algumas noites por semana. Mas desta vez fixou os orbes castanhos nele, como parte daquela tentativa de fazer-se _sentir_ alguma coisa. Era como um novo projeto pessoal, procurar alguma intensidade, um pouquinho que fosse de sentimento. Olhar o garoto com quem mais tivera esse tipo de intimidade na vida deveria funcionar melhor...

Edgar Bone era um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola, com certeza. Era do time de natação, e aquele peitoral robusto, com ombros largos cheios de sardas charmosas, era um dos mais famosos da escola secundária de Lowaytown. Eram aconchegantes, certamente, pensou a garota, começando a se sentir vazia. "E ele é charmoso", forçou-se a constatar, mirando o modo como o lençol mal o cobria, deixando ver uma das pernas fortes e torneadas demais para alguém com 18 anos.

Era "coisa da idade" o fato de ela sentir tão pouco? É claro que se sentia atraída por ele. Mas não deveria haver algo mais?

Sentiu-se vazia demais para continuar olhando o ruivo, e pôs-se na sua rotineira tarefa de pular aquela janela. Desceu pelo suporte de madeira pelo qual a hera crescia, dividindo o espaço de seus pés com os ramos tão velhos que tornavam-se avantajados demais para uma planta trepadeira.

Pulou para o chão, a grama bem cuidada abafando o barulho de seu peso contra o chão, e foi andando por aquelas mesmas ruas.

As casas de Lowaytown não tinham muros, no máximo uma pequena cerca branca que enfeitava o jardim da frente. Ela acendeu um cigarro contemplando exatamente o mesmo caminho que fazia quase todos os dias durante toda a sua vida. Parou entre sua própria casa e a dos Black, longe da visão que dava da janela de seus pais, para terminar o cigarro. Pensou que essa coisa de se fazer sentir não estava dando muito certo, e ficou olhando as estrelas como que procurando uma resposta.

* * *

Ele pensava ter algum problema, porque o fato de ter Meg Brown, a famosa Meg Brown, dormindo a seu lado, não o fazia sentir muita coisa. Não que já tivesse feito...

Observava o caminho da fumaça de seu cigarro, espalhando-se pelo quarto até sumir perto do teto alto, o único lugar que não era coberto de pôsteres; enquanto sentia um pouco de frio, por deixar o peito descoberto. Era estranho mas ele gostava da sensação de frio. Não era confortável, mas o fazia sentir-se acordado, vivo. Fazia-o _sentir_.

Talvez tudo o que fizesse fosse em função disso. Tentar sentir. O sexo era parte do plano.

Olhou a garota a seu lado, dormindo de bruços, tão tranquila que poderia estar em sua própria casa. Seus cabelos louros tocavam a pele perfeita das costas nuas.

_Por que_ isso não o fazia sentir nada? Era a garota perfeita, a mais bonita e simpática, certo?

Pensou que talvez ela estivesse com frio, pois o lençol só a cobria até a cintura, e pensou em cobri-la melhor, mas seu braço simplesmente não o obedeceu.

Suspirou irritado enquanto amassava a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro do criado-mudo, e saiu da cama num movimento brusco.

-- Six? - Ouviu o murmurar manhoso de Meg. Ele odiava aquele apelido. Vestiu uma _jeans_ por cima da cueca estilo samba-canção. - Onde você vai?

-- Tomar um ar. - Respondeu já abrindo a porta de sua sacada e a fechando rapidamente. Estava um pouco frio para um fim de primavera. Mas a noite estava clara e bonita.

Uma garota estava parada um pouco à frente, entre sua casa e a vizinha. Fumava um cigarro e a outra mão apertava-se no bolso da _jeans_. Marlene McKinnon. Provavelmente voltando da casa de Edgar Bone ou August Wood, ele não lembrava bem qual era o da vez.

Ela sempre terminava seu cigarro do lado de fora porque, ao contrário dos pais de Sirius, os pais dela fingiam se importar.

* * *

Ela virou o pescoço e olhou para cima, num reflexo, porque sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada. Sirius Black estava na sacada de seu quarto, as mãos nos bolsos e o peito nu, outra vez.

-- Tá me espionando de novo, Black? - Ela falou sem precisar altear a voz. As noites em Lowaytown eram sempre silenciosas. Viu-o sorrir e virar o rosto, depois ele pulou as grades da sacada e pôs-se a descer pelos ramos velhos de trepadeira, como os da casa dos Bone.

Ela observou os músculos das costas dele se tencionarem durante a descida, e viu-o dar um salto elegante para o chão.

Sirius se aproximou sorrindo. Gostava daquela garota.

-- McKinnon. - Ele começou com voz de narrador galante de rádio. - A garota revoltada de Lowaytown, fumando escondida depois de voltar, escondida, da casa do namorado.

Ela riu.

-- Ele não é meu namorado. - Disse só por dizer.

-- Wood? - Ela liberou a fumaça do último trago, olhando o garoto do jeito penetrante dela.

-- Esse também não. Mas tô falando do Ed.

-- Bone?

-- Isso.

-- Terminaram agora?

-- Não, a gente... Ah, sei lá. Pode ser namorado, tanto faz.

Ele riu.

-- A Brown espera você lá em cima, certo? - Ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo que ia até a lixeira jogar o cigarro apagado.

-- Espera.

Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices, sem muita razão clara. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, talvez pensando se hoje seria um daqueles dias em que conversariam até o meio da madrugada, ou se ficariam um ao lado do outro sem dizer palavra por uma hora e se despediriam.

Marlene se perguntou, mais um vez, por que ele deixava Meg Brown em seu quarto, enquanto vinha trocar palavras inúteis com uma garota como ela. Os olhos pequenos e cinza-escuros dele desviaram-se para a casa de Frank, bem a frente da dele. Mas ela continuou pensando que talvez ele odiasse aquilo tudo tanto quanto ela.

-- É isso o que chamam de destino? - A voz rouca dele se fez ouvir de repente, enquanto parecia contemplar a caixa de correio dos Longbottom, de fato, um espalhafatoso monumento. Marlene esperou que ele desse sentido a suas palavras. - Nós éramos amigos, lembra? Por que nos afastamos?

Ele a encarou nos olhos. É claro que ela se lembrava. Foram amigos até o fim da infância, amigos de verdade. Sirius olhou mais fundo nos olhos castanhos, como que procurando sua amiga ali, e não só a adolescente revoltada cheia de lápis no olho e filosofias que trocava com ele, depois que todos dormiam.

-- Não sei. - Ela começou. - Tomamos rumos diferentes... acontece. Eu sou uma garota esquisita. Você, um popular. - Ela falou com riso na voz, mas também com uma pontada de algo que Sirius não soube descrever, que parecia irritação. Algumas vezes ela se demonstrava nervosa em conversar com ele.

-- Só sou popular porque sou capitão do meu time. Não faz lá muito sentido ser famoso por ter um... _hobby_. - Disse criticamente.

Ela riu.

-- Bom, eu só sou esquisita porque sou capitã do _meu_ time. - Eles se olharam como se, de fato, a vida fizesse realmente pouco sentido. - Quero dizer, ao invés de ficar rebolando feito uma idiota pros caras do seu time ou do de James Potter. - Completa em tom distraído, mas o quê de irritação permanecia.

-- Isso é inveja das líderes de torcida? - Ele pergunta, sorrindo.

-- Sim. - Havia um fio fino de ironia na resposta dela. - E de seus pompons e as roupinhas bregas e a vida de animadora. Meu sonho. - Ela olha para Sirius, sarcástica.

Ele pensava que era estranho aquilo, aquele tom rude e irônico sair de lábios rosados e carnudos. Era um tanto surreal até. Mas bastante... sensual.

Ela ri e desvia o olhar, o que o faz pensar que estivesse olhando-a de um jeito indiscreto.

-- Foi mal expressar minha facilidade de odiar o mundo. Vou me controlar. - Diz rindo-se. Às vezes esquecia-se de que Sirius era acostumado com aquelas garotas criadas como sua mãe a tentara criar: se portando como uma mula bem arrumada e cheirosa, sem cérebro e com muita meiguice forçada.

-- Não era isso. - Ele responde, entendendo enfim o gesto dela. - Não liga, só me distraí. Gosto de ouvir você xingar o mundo.

Ela riu, jogando os cabelos compridos para trás. Quando ela fazia isso, não parecia ser a garota de camiseta, _jeans_ e lápis nos olhos, que andava pela escola como se não houvesse outro ser no mundo além dela mesma.

-- Isso é o que eu realmente não entendo. - Ela fala, ainda rindo, mas havia um brilho diferente nos olhos castanhos. - Você vem aqui, quase toda noite, e me ouve praticar a minha chatice, conta duas ou três piadas insinuando que também não acha Lowaytown o "paraíso das maçãs verdes" - Ela faz menção ao slogan da prefeitura -, fuma um cigarro e perde todas essas horas ao lado da líder de torcida mais famosa da escola! E ainda volta na noite seguinte! - Ela terminou o desabafo quase revoltada, olhando-o com os olhões bem abertos.

Ele riu e a encarou por um tempo. Pensava que as palavras dela eram tanto uma pergunta quanto uma resposta, e que não conseguiria explicar melhor.

Os olhos dele pareciam refletir a mesma dúvida que ela sentia. E ela desviou os olhos e decidiu encarar a caixa de correio do Frank. Conseguiu ver, pelo canto dos olhos, que ele observa o céu agora.

-- Essa merda toda não faz nenhum sentido, você não acha, Lene? - Ela o olha. Ele só usava o apelido dela, hoje em dia, em situações que realmente o intrigavam, quando ele realmente queria uma resposta.

-- Não pra mim. - Ela respondeu, deixando passar mais carinho na voz do que intensionava. Olhou para o céu. Sentia que era a única coisa que sempre estava linda, sempre ali. Era um consolo, de certa forma, saber que certas coisas não mudavam e que, quando mudavam, mantinham sua lógica e beleza.

-- Marlene? - Ela ouviu, fanzendo-se lembrar que ainda estava com os pés no chão, naquele mesmo lugar de sempre.

-- Fala.

Sirius controlou um riso fraco, como se tivesse percebido que acordara a garota de um devaneio. E de repente olhou fundo nos olhos dela, de um jeito sério que a fez erguer as sobrancelhas.

-- Marlene... - Ele virou o corpo para ela. - Vamos fugir?

A garota arregalou o grande par de olhos castanhos, como num susto, e depois franziu o cenho.

-- Quê? - Perguntou numa careta.

-- Fugir. - Ele repetiu com firmeza, enquanto a via colocar os cabelos atrás de uma das orelhas, num ato nervoso. - Vamos embora! Só por uns dias. - Ele se apressou em dizer, e ela respirou finalmente. - Você dirige, certo? Pegamos meu carro e quando eu cansar, você dirige. Só pra... só pra escapar disso aqui um pouco. Fugir dessa merda.

Ao fim da frase de Sirius, Marlene tinha um sorriso radiante e bem aberto no rosto, um sorriso tão franco e feliz que fez o garoto querer sorrir também.

-- Não acredito... Você...? - Ela tenta falar. Era capaz de abraçar Sirius naquele momento. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, os olhos brilhando de alegria. - QUE ÓTIMO! - Exclamou por fim. Afinal, não era todo dia que se tinha a possibilidade de realizar um sonho como esse: fugir... quer coisa melhor?

Ele sorriu seu sorriso mais famoso.

-- Beleza! - Exclamou. - Pegue suas coisas!

-- Não, não. - Ela disse em tom urgente. - Tenho uma idéia melhor, Sirius. Tenho que entregar aquele maldito poema de Literatura ou reprovo e... bom, é nosso último ano de escola. É besteira arriscar logo no último trabalho do ano. - Ela viu a expressão de Sirius murchar. - Além disso – Tentou se explicar melhor. -, tenho que pedir pra alguém me acobertar, entende? Pra dizer pra minha mãe que não tô por aí fugindo com meu vizinho...

Ele a olhou um pouco desapontado, seus olhos opacos, como se não esperasse isso dela.

-- Acha que vou desistir? - Ela perguntou encarando a negritude densa de seu olhar. - Pois é mais fácil _você_ desistir, Black. Eu juro! - Ela ergueu a mão, olhando-o com franqueza.

Ele sorriu de lado.

-- Ok. Eu também tenho que entregar o trabalho.

Ela sorri radiante mais uma vez, morde os lábios e o olha como se ele tivesse lhe dado um milhão de libras.

-- Vou entrar. - Diz de repente.

Sirius acompanha seus passos até o ponto em que fica sua sacada, e a janela do quarto dela. Marlene se vira e passa a subir a escada, aquela que ele conhecera tão bem quando criança. Sem saber o motivo, ele fica a observá-la. Ela ainda subia aquela escada da mesma maneira, os cabelos agora mais compridos refletindo ora o luar, ora a luz da rua.

Quando ele decidiu se virar, pensando na dimensão do que acabaram de combinar, ouviu-a:

-- Sirius! - Ele se vira. Ela estava sentada na janela, uma perna para dentro do quarto. - Fugir pra onde? - Pergunta sorrindo do mesmo jeito brilhante.

Ele sorri também. Pensando que pouco importava a dimensão daquele "combinado". Aquela fuga seria maravilhosa.

-- Não precisamos saber pra onde vamos! - Ele alteia, com toda a convicção na voz.

Ela abre ainda mais o sorriso antes de acenar um "tchau" para Sirius.

Quando ele entrou no quarto e olhou em seu redor, achou-o estranhamente pequeno, e o corpo de Meg, estranhamente apagado.

* * *

**N/A: **bom, a idéia é a seguinte: cada cap é inspirado num trecho dessa música, "Infinita Highway", do Engenheiros do Hawaii. é universo alternativo, como tá escrito no resumo. vai ter pouco mais de dez capitulos (curta em relação à CD) e o cenário é meio revoltadinho mesmo....

espero atualizar com uma frequencia legal!!! :)

e digam se gostaram ou não, por favor, deixem reviews!!!

;****


	2. Capítulo 1 Pegando a Estrada

Capítulo 1. **Pegando a Estrada  
**

" _Estamos sós_

_E nenhum de nós_

_Sabe exatamente_

_Onde vai parar"_

No dia seguinte, Marlene se levantou estrategicamente mais tarde que o habitual, com a voz potencialmente aguda de sua mãe gritando à sua porta.

-- Boas moças são pontuais! O que acha que o Diretor irá pensar de mim? Que mando minha filha atrasada para a escola e...

-- Mãe, foi só uma dor de cabeça... Será que a senhora pode avisar ao Frank para ir sem mim? Senão eu atraso ele...

-- Senão você O atrasa. Fale direito.

Marlene revirou os olhos e abraçou o pijama em impaciência.

-- Eu O avisarei. E depois irei ao mercado. Se arrume logo e vá para a escola, peça desculpas ao professor.

-- Mãe, eu ainda vou chegar antes da aula, só um pouco depois do nor-

-- Não quero que isso aconteça novamente.

-- Beleza.

-- Pelo amor de Deus, Marlene! Responda como uma moça! - Ela assistiu sua mãe jogar as mãos para o ar, como quem pede ajuda divina, e deixou-se rir enquanto ouvia o baque surdo do salto alto dos sapatos sempre elegantes contra a madeira do chão do corredor.

Não adiantava se irritar com as superficialidades de sua mãe, já esperava por elas. Só não poderia ver Frank antes de ir, ou acabaria contando tudo para ele. De seus amigos de infância, ele fora o único com quem mantivera a mesma intimidade. Iam para a escola juntos, no carro velho que ele ganhara de seu pai, e reclamavam juntos de mais um dia como o anterior.

Marlene se vestiu, desceu as escadas e, como fazia todos os dias desde criança e já nem pensava no porquê, adentrou a biblioteca e parou em frente a seu pai; dormindo, claro, na poltrona ao lado da mesinha onde sempre ficavam suas infindáveis garrafas de uísque. Como sempre, ele deitara esticado entre o sofá e uma cadeira deslocada de outro cômodo, tão calmo que seu peito não se movimentava, como se ele tivesse conseguido se livrar do que passava o dia todo tentando, de um lado para o outro na casa, seus traumas de guerra e as ausências repentinas de sua mente sempre mantendo-o inquieto. Ela esticou o pulso à frente das narinas dele, num gesto que criara aos três ou quatro anos. Sentiu a respiração calma e desfalcada de seu velho pai, e lembrou que fugiria. Enrugou a testa e se abaixou para beijar a bochecha cheia de barba castanha, como que se despedindo. E foi embora.

Seguiu o caminho contrário àquele pelo qual viera no dia anterior, passando, então, pelas casas de Remus e Lilly. O fato de estar prestes a fugir com Sirius Black a fazia sentir uma certa nostalgia constante, por aquele grupo de amigos que um dia lhe parecera inseparável.

Lembrava-se de um juramento que fizeram, ao fim da quinta série. Era o último ano de "infância assumida", como descrevera Lilly na época; e talvez todos eles estivessem sentindo um pouco de medo de perderem-se um ao outro. Ou de crescerem, e tornarem-se como seus pais.

Fora Sirius quem sugeriu o juramento, sempre foi fato que ele tinha problemas com a família, talvez ele tivesse mais medo de se sentir sozinho, sem seus amigos. Então o fizeram. Marlene, Sirius, James, Lilly, Remus e Frank juraram ser "amigos de sangue", para sempre. Aquilo que toda criança faz um dia.

Marlene deu um riso triste, lembrando-se. O "sempre" durou pouco mais que aquelas últimas férias de verão. No início da sexta série, aos treze anos, tudo começou a terminar.

Primeiro Lilly e James... Eles estavam mais próximos do que nunca, até aquele dia. James Potter sempre foi conhecido pela escola por suas respostas espertinhas e quase adoráveis, porém indevidas, aos professores e administradores da escola. Acompanhado, claro, pelo gênio demoníaco de Sirius Black e por toda a "arte" de Frank Longbotton. E, naquele ano, Remus Lupin decidiu que armaria tanta confusão quanto seus amigos.

Não que antes ele, Marlene e Lilly não participassem da bagunça. Mas até o ano anterior, as "bagunças", eram só coisas de criança. Na sexta série, as coisas mudaram. Eles queriam mais. Como se tivessem que ocupar a inteligência de algum modo que não os entediasse; como se precisassem de um desafio para suportar a vida monótona de uma cidade interiorana e sombria da Inglaterra, onde os pais de quase todos os estudantes ali presentes, tiveram alguma participação em alguma guerra. De certa forma, eles eram filhos daquelas guerras, dos efeitos colaterais que seus pais carregam, da ausência irreversível de uns e alcoólica de outros.

O fato é que os efeitos se mostravam agora, nos jovens que há pouco eram crianças, e cada um reagiria de um jeito àquela falta de alegria e conforto em suas casas. Os três, James, Sirius e Frank propuseram planos terríveis e geniais de marotices das mais diversas. Os olhos de Marlene brilharam, sempre louca por uma aventura, só para passar menos tempo em casa. Remus também gostou, pelos motivos dele, mas Lilly...

Ela disse achar perda de tempo, mas a verdade é que implicara com James, por algum motivo insignificante. E não queria que ele fizesse o que ela não aprovava. E a partir daí, os dois sempre brigavam. James a provocava, chamando-a de filhinha da mamãe. Mas Marlene pensava, hoje, lembrando, que aquele era o jeito _dela_ de lidar com o crescimento e falta de sentido que ele fazia. O modo mais maduro entre todos eles, ela tinha que admitir. Ela devolvia a ofensa, chamando James de mimado, mal-agradecido (ela sempre dissera que não deviam dar tanto trabalho a seus pais), dizendo que ele fazia tudo aquilo só para chamar a atenção.

Bom, aquelas três características que Lilly Evans atribuíra ao garoto serviam, na verdade, para todos eles. Ou ao menos para Marlene, James e Frank.

Sirius tinha problemas com os pais e Remus, com dinheiro.

Essa briga sem fim de James e Lilly fora tão longe e irritou tanto a ruivinha, que ela ameaçou delatar um dos planos que ela conhecia. Foi quando James disse "expulsá-la" do "grupo". E foi quando ele deixou desenvolver-se em si a obsessão-compulsão mais famosa da escola primária e da escola secundária de Lowaytown: Lilly Evans.

Lilly se afastou de seus amigos. Marlene tentou fazer com que ela voltasse, afinal, James não era dono de grupo algum, eles eram simplesmente amigos, e isso não deveria mudar só por causa de uma implicância dele. Ela pediu que a amiga voltasse a andar com eles.

"Não vou participar de nada que inclua o retardado do Potter". Ela lembrava-se de se perguntar por que Lilly chamara _Jim,_ de "_Potter_". "Além do mais", ela continuou, "tá na hora da gente crescer, Lene".

"E o que seria crescer?", perguntou Marlene, sentindo, lá no fundo do estômago, um medo terrível daquela resposta, mas olhando Lilly sem hesitar. A ruiva respirou fundo. "Lene, larga os garotos. Eles fazem coisas sem sentido. Qual é a razão de encher a sala do Filch de... (ela baixou bem o tom de voz) _camisinhas_?".

Marlene dera de ombros aquela vez. Desde quando precisavam de uma _razão_ para brincar?

Ela disse que não largaria os garotos. E via hoje que isso significava simplesmente que não estava pronta para crescer. Por um tempo seus recreios foram torturantes, pulando da mesa de Lily para a dos outros, sem parar.

Até que ela se cansou. Não Marlene, mas Lilian. Passou a desaprovar o comportamento da amiga, o pouco caso que ela fazia às regras da escola, suas respostas sarcásticas aos professores, seu temperamento ruim para com 70% dos seres humanos.

Afastaram-se.

Depois foi a vez de Remus. O velho professor Flitwick chamou-o para uma conversa. Disse-lhe que era um rapaz genial, que tinha um futuro brilhante, que poderia mudar o próprio destino. Se seguisse o caminho certo. E deixasse a bagunça de lado. Se deixasse _seus amigos_ de lado.

O professor lhe ofereceu espaço no jornal da escola, um estágio no laboratório de leitura e monitoria de Física. Tudo isso com bolsas remuneradas garantidas. Ele sabia das condições de Remus, talvez do medo que ele tinha de seguir o caminho dos pais, o que certamente aconteceria numa cidade tão pequena e estática, assassinada pelas guerras consecutivas.

Na época fora difícil acreditar que ele aceitara. Mas hoje Marlene entendia que ele fizera o que tinha que fazer. E ele não largou os amigos. Enquanto lhe sobrava tempo, estava com eles, na bagunça ou nas tardes que passavam no quarto de James, inventando alguma coisa nova para fumar.

Mas em seis meses ele se tornara o editor-chefe do jornal e, daí em diante, não lhe sobrara mais tempo.

Marlene lembrava com aquela sensação nostálgica as tardes que passara sentada ao lado dele na sala de Edição, conversando. Gostava tanto dele, da sensação confortável, do modo como ele ria quando ela contava uma das novas aventuras dela e dos garotos.

E naquele último verão, ele a beijou. Ou talvez ela o beijara. Beijo de criança, era assim como ela se lembrava. Um tocar de lábios como ela dera tantas vezes em Sirius, por simples brincadeira, no fundo do quintal, só porque o tédio estava mais demorado que o normal.

E do resto, ela entendia pouca coisa. Lembrava-se só do dia, ainda no mesmo verão, em que chegara ao quarto de James como combinara que faria, e viu Remus e Sirius discutindo. Eles pararam quando a viram parada à porta, os lábios entreabertos. Sirius a olhou muito culpado e um tanto constrangido. Remus empalideceu de tal forma que poderia ter se misturado à parede. "Por que vocês estão brigando", lembrava-se de ter perguntado.

"Futebol", respondeu James imediatamente, eterno amigo leal.

"Não, Lene.", Remus começou, como se fosse admitir uma coisa para a amiga. "A gente tava conversando e eu contei." A sensação foi progressiva, ela lembrava-se. Vergonha, raiva, vulnerabilidade. Remus era corajoso para admitir assim. Mas ela o xingou de idiota.

Porque não sabia o que fazer. Virou as costas e, no minuto seguinte, estava em seu quarto, escondida em seu armário. Àquela idade, naquele tempo, entre seus amigos, um beijinho dava muita confusão. Pelo que ela entendeu depois, a partir dali, Remus se afastou de vez.

Não dela, claro, continuaram se falando até sentirem que fora realmente só um beijinho de criança. E ela ainda o visitava na sala de Edição, até hoje, e mantinham a sinceridade, apesar de não haver muita intimidade.

Mas aquilo rendera uma briga com Sirius também, e acabaram se distanciando, talvez por terem idade demais para se darem um novo beijo de fundo de quintal e resolverem as coisas assim, talvez porque ele e James estavam ficando populares demais. E Marlene, com o chamado "gênio terrível" por sua mãe, jamais seria simpática o suficiente para ser popular. Optou por ocupar sua vida em tentar uma coisa que quase nenhuma garota tentava, naquela época: entrar para a faculdade.

Logo Frank se afastou de James e Sirius, algo a ver com uma briga entre a arrogância dos dois e uma tal Alice Marchbanks, do grupo de dança. Marlene lembrava-se de ser algo como disputa pelos recursos esportivos da escola.

E hoje era assim. Às vezes ia à sala de Edição do jornal, onde Lilly viera trabalhar também (ela se esforçava como louca para também conseguir ir para a faculdade), e trocava umas risadas com ela e Rem. James aparecia em sua casa às vezes, dizendo que odiava as mulheres. Como sempre, completamente alheio de que Marlene era uma. Conversavam um pouco, ele dizia que ela devia ser mais legal com as pessoas, como era com ele, e ia embora.

Frank voltara a ser seu grande amigo, desde que dividiam as horas no laboratório de Ciências. Era seu maior companheiro. E parecia realmente apaixonado pela tal dançarina.

E havia Sirius. Às vezes ela parava ali fora e ele aparecia. Às vezes a chamava para conversar quando o domingo era chuvoso e entediante demais. Às vezes ela subia até a sacada dele e perguntava "ei, cara, tem fogo?".

Eram como momentos de um universo paralelo à realidade diária.

A verdade é que estavam, hoje, todos sozinhos, esquecidos da sábia postura de crianças: terem amigos eternos, que nos fazem entender, mesmo que mais ou menos, para onde estamos indo.

* * *

Chegou à escola e atravessou lentamente o gramado ainda barulhento, repleto de adolescentes exibicionistas, cena que parecia piorar perto do verão. Mas achou tudo bastante suportável, se pensasse que, dali a pouco mais de uma hora, depois da aula de Literatura, mandaria tudo aquilo pelos ares...

Fugiria. Seu coração acelerou. Sentia-se viva, pela primeira vez em um tempo longo demais para uma garota tão jovem.

-- E aí, McKinnon! - Ouviu Fabian Prewwett lhe cumprimentar. - Vai rolar uma festa terça-feira na minha casa, depois da formatura. Aparece lá, falou?

-- Beleza.

Era quinta-feira. Era estranho pensar que essa fuga teria fim. E que provavelmente teriam que estar ali na terça-feira, se pegassem alguma recuperação. Era como se esperasse por ir embora desde que nascera, e sua vida se dividisse entre antes e depois disso. Tentou conter esse pensamento. Não era sensato esperar tanto de uma fuga temporária, não era do feitio dela despejar esperança em coisa alguma. Parecia fácil demais.

Andou pelos corredores com uma sensação estranha. Lembrou-se de evitar os lugares que poderia ver Frank ou Ed, já com um plano certo na cabeça: pediria à Lily que conversasse com Andy Black, a prima de Sirius, que lhes acobertasse. Ela morava em outro bairro e algumas vezes Marlene cuidara de sua bebê para ganhar uns trocados; sua mãe não desconfiaria de nada. Nem Ed, talvez Frank sim, mas ela lhe explicaria depois.

Entrou na sala do professor Flitwick. Sirius não estava lá. Marlene sentiu um vazio no estômago, e jurou para si mesma que se ele desistisse, arrebentaria seus miolos. Odiava, odiava profundamente se sentir iludida.

Ela já havia respondido a chamada quando Sirius entrou, e ela fechou os olhos aliviada. Precisava daquela fuga, infelizmente precisava. Ele perpassou os olhos pela sala, e ela sabia que a estava procurando. Achou-a ao fundo da sala, no lugar de sempre, e deixou escapar um sorriso que ela traduziu como "cara, nós vamos mesmo fugir!". Ela mordeu os lábios para não rir de pura empolgação.

-- Aí está o Sr. Black. - Tentou altear o professor, com sua voz frágil demais. - Entregue-me seu trabalho, sim? Está atrasado.

-- Desculpe, professor. - A voz rouca dele fez-se ouvir. E a aproximação de ambos foi, como sempre, contrastante. Sirius, a força e robustez em forma de garoto, e Flitwick, mal alcançando a altura de seu peito, a mão um pouco trêmula a exigir-lhe o trabalho.

O professor ficou por um tempo a ler o poema de Sirius, sua expressão significava descrença, cansaço, ou talvez irritação. O garoto já sentara ao lado James numa carteira também ao meio da sala, quando o professor se fez ouvir novamente.

-- Ouça aqui, senhor Black. Eu vou lhe devolver essa miséria que o senhor fez passar por seu trabalho, intitulando de..., Céus, eu não posso acreditar! – Ele leu novamente o alto da folha -, "Os melhores paralamas do mundo", e o senhor terá até quarta-feira próxima para me entregar um poema decente. E eu aviso! Não serei mais tolerante com seus poemas sobre automóveis ou motocicletas, ouviu bem? Se escrever novamente sobre o seu maldito carro, Black, juro que não irá para a faculdade este ano!

Os alunos riam e James alteou um "escreve sobre sua bicicleta, cara", o que fez as gargalhadas aumentarem.

Marlene sentiu receio pela segunda vez aquele dia: como se a fuga fosse uma idéia pálida e distante, não mais que palavras numa madrugada. E se Sirius desistisse?

Quando ergueu o rosto, sentiu-se observada. Olhou para o lado e, lá para o meio da sala, Sirius cochichava algo para James, mas mantinha os olhos fixos nela. E aquele olhar significava que iam fugir, sim. Ela sorriu só com os lábios, tentando adiar a alegria e empolgação para o fim daquela aula.

* * *

Não tinham combinado especificamente, mas sabiam como fazer; na verdade, tinham o mesmo plano.

Ao fim da aula, Marlene conversou com Lily e escapou pela porta do pátio da cantina, como fazia quando queria cabular aula. E, ela já sabia, encontrou Sirius recostado a seu carro, não tão velho quanto seria para o primeiro carro de alguém, esperando-lhe. A cor prata do carro refletia o céu nublado, fazendo-se parecida com a de seus olhos, espremidos num sorriso largo.

-- Ei. - Ela cumprimentou sorrindo.

-- Pronta? - Ele perguntou, ela ajeitou a mochila num dos ombros.

-- Pra fugir dessa merda? Há anos!

Trocaram olhares cúmplices, ele abriu a porta atrás de si, a do passageiro, para ela.

-- Eu dou conta de abrir a porta. - Ela falou, mais porque estava com vontade de falar do que por ser contra qualquer coisa.

Ele revirou os olhos e a esperou entrar, depois deu a volta e entrou também.

-- Sirius. - Ela perguntou enquanto ele ligava o carro.

-- Hum.

-- Não dá pra ficar dando volta ao redor da cidade. Você tem idéia da onde ir?

Ele riu, ela lembrava daquele riso. Quando criança, associava-o a um latido.

-- Tenho. Você vai gostar. - Ele fez a manobra para sair do estacionamento. Começavam a seguir pelas ruas de casas sem muros, viram as cercas brancas como se eles fizessem parte de outra realidade agora. Compartilhavam da mesma sensação, como se estivessem olhando tudo do alto.

-- E desde quando você sabe do que eu gosto?

Começara a chover. As ruas de Lowaytown, fora dos horários de pique e com as crianças escondidas da chuva, eram tão vazias quanto durante a madrugada, e ele poderia dirigir de olhos fechados. Ele encarou os olhos grandes e pintados de preto dela. Como se aquela maquiagem fosse máscara o suficiente para esconder as íris que ele sentia que ainda conhecia. Deu de ombros e ligou o rádio.

-- Londres? - Ela fez uma tentativa.

-- Você gosta de lá? - Ele a olhou num jeito charmoso de erguer as sobrancelhas. - Não acha que tem seres humanos demais pra você surpotar? - Zombou.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-- Tanto faz. - Resmungou e aumentou o volume do rádio. Tocava "Have You Ever Seen The Rain?", do Creedence Clearwater Revival.

"_Mas não precisamos_

_Saber pra onde vamos_

_Nós só precisamos ir"_

**N/A: **bom na tv a gente vê q lá eles comemoram a festa de formatura antes das aulas acabarem. não é bem como tá aqui, claro, deve ser muito diferente. mas levem em consideração, ok? eu fiz uma capa pra fic, mas não sei colocar no site, se alguém souber e quiser me dizer, por favor. é bem a ver com a fic assim, e simples, mas legal.

esse cap foi mais explicativo do q qualquer coisa, mas é q é importante esse passado deles, a história da cidade... pra entender o jeito q eles foram criados, essa frieza toda dos pais, etc... bom, é tudo pra vcs entenderem a fic!

então é isso! espero qtenham gostado!

até logo

bjuuusss


	3. Capítulo 2 Primeiro dia de viagem

**N/A:** oi! vou dizer agora quem canta as músicas q vou citar no cap, pra quem sabe se vcs quiserem ouvir e tal. eu recomendo q ouçam pelo menos Harvest Moon, do Neil Young, e bem no comecinho, a Highway mesmo. Danny boy é do Johnny Cash. Beautiful Girl tem a versão do Paulo Ricardo, não sei se a música é dele. e não sei se é antiga e tal... acho q é só, se eu esquecer alguma e vcs se interessarem, é só perguntar!!

Capítulo 2. **Primeiro dia de viagem**

"_Não queremos_

_Ter o que não temos_

_Nós só queremos viver_

_Sem motivos, nem objetivos_

_Estamos vivos e isto é tudo"_

O tapete cinzento da estrada se arrastava à frente e atrás, e dos lados viam-se os campos verde-oliva, de poucas árvores, e várias plantações de pequeninas flores brancas. No rádio tocava qualquer coisa dos Beatles. No banco ao lado Marlene descansava a cabeça pendida para um lado e as pernas compridas se encolhiam sobre o banco. O Sol iria se pôr a qualquer momento.

-- Sirius, eu sinto muito – Falou a garota em tom de imploração -, mas eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro.

-- De novo? - Suspirou o jovem, jogando com uma das mãos os cabelos extremamente negros para trás. Sentiu que ela o olhava aflita. - Tudo bem, acho que tem um posto logo em frente.

Marlene se espantou. - Só isso? Não vai começar as ameaças de me privar de água ou coisa assim? - Estava para anoitecer no primeiro dia de viagem dos dois e o que mais acontecera até ali fora uma Marlene reclamando por um banheiro e Sirius resmungando contrafeito com o tamanho da bexiga feminina.

Ele a olhou divertido. - Tô com fome. - Disse parando o carro e justificando a falta de reclamação.

Ele a olhou rir, enquanto estacionava o carro. Estava tão diferente assim, sem o mau humor. Parecia... Lembrava alguém que ele conhecia... Provavelmente ela mesma quando era criança.

-- O que tá olhando? - Ela perguntou de cenho franzido, desfazendo o sorriso e ajeitando a densa cabeleira castanho-clara para trás das orelhas.

-- Nada. - Respondeu tirando as chaves do carro e abrindo a porta.

Saíram do carro juntos. A essa altura, ele já desistira de tentar abrir ou fechar qualquer que fosse a porta para ela.

Ela seguiu direto para o banheiro, e ele foi em direção à lanchonete.

* * *

Sirius estava sentado a uma mesa mais ao fundo, apoiava a cadeira nos pés de trás e lia um cardápio de aspecto velho.

-- Eles têm macarronada! - Disse-lhe como se fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Ela riu. Não se lembrava daquele sorriso bobo dele. Era realmente bonito.

-- O que tá olhando? - Ele perguntou, ela se sentava e acenou com o rosto como quem diz "nada".

* * *

Ela sugeriu que estendessem uma manta em algum lugar mais para frente naquele campo, e sentassem-se para descansar; ele havia dirigido o dia inteiro, e comera demais.

-- Você pode dirigir, então. - Ele disse, porém rodeando o carro até o porta-malas e tirando de lá uma manta escura.

-- Tô com um pouco de sono.

-- É. Com o tanto que você comeu...

Ela riu e andou até ele, fitando o céu. Parecia de fato um pouco sonolenta, naquele piscar lento de olhos.

-- Tá me chamando de gorda? - Ela o olhou repentina e fingidamente ameaçadora, com seus olhões abertos e os punhos fechados, talvez pensando em imitar uma patricinha qualquer.

Ele riu. Pensou no quanto ela era diferente das outras garotas. Ela era... esperta, por falta de palavra melhor. Sirius deixou-se passar os olhos pelo corpo dela, parecia bonita por baixo daquela camiseta não-estou-nem-aí.

-- Não. Até que você faz o meu tipo. - Ele disse, acostumado a dizer.

Ela lhe lançou um breve olhar irritadiço, estava um pouco corada.

-- Então decidido – Disse, não estava mais olhando em seus olhos. - Vamos descansar. - Parecia desconfortável, com certeza notara o olhar de Sirius sobre seu corpo e prefirira ignorar.

Ele entregou o tecido para as mãos de dedos compridos e finos dela, e logo estavam sentados, lado a lado, sob um céu quase escuro. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou por uns segundos.

-- Você se zanga quando cantam você. - Ele disse de repente, descobrindo não ter vergonha de conversar o que fosse com ela. Ela virou o rosto rápido para ele, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos confusos. - Me lembrei agora de que você sempre foi assim. Quero dizer, quando éramos crianças...

-- Me zanguei porque _você_ me cantou. Não generalize. - Ela disse, ácida.

-- Não foi sério.

-- Eu sei. - Apressou-se em esclarescer.

-- Foi uma brincadeira.

-- _Eu sei_, Black. - Olhou-o fundo, e aquela mescla de displicência e ironia no rosto dele a fez disparar: - Fico irritada porque sei que você faz isso com qualquer uma, e eu não sou qualquer uma! É justamente o que eu não quero, esse tratamento artificial, essa merda de dar em cima só pra praticar sua auto-estima. Odeio isso! E você não vai fazer isso comigo. Ninguém vai. Você também tá fugindo daquilo! Não foi por isso que fugimos? Pra sair daquela droga de sequência de fingimentos-

-- Ei! Calma! - Ele disse, assustado com a reação dela. Era um tanto traumatizada essa garota, pensou. Ela estava vermelha de irritação. - Por que isso revolta tanto você?

Ela respirou fundo.

-- Esquece isso. - Disse de mau humor. - Foi só um... ataque.

-- Ok. - Respondeu, fazendo força para não rir.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo de novo, Sirius ainda a estava olhando, ela via pelo canto do olho.

-- Escuta, eu não vou explodir nem nada. Dá pra parar de me olhar?

Sirius desviou o rosto. Ela olhou para a estrada vazia mais adiante.

-- Agora entendo por que você tomou aqueles porres loucos na casa do Frank. - A voz rouca dele disse novamente. Ela o fitou já sentindo o sangue esquentar. - Você realmente não gosta daquilo.

-- Não, não gosto. Agora dá pra parar de tentar analisar minha cabeça?

-- Ah, qual é. Você faz o mesmo comigo, sem nem perceber.

-- Claro que não.

-- Aposto como todo mundo diz a você que tem que ser mais... gentil, que deveria gostar mais das pessoas ao seu redor. Pois todo mundo vem me dizer, com muita certeza a respeito da minha vida – Ele inseriu mais rouco -, que eu deveria valorizar as garotas, que deveria _gostar_, de uma só. Eles não fazem idéia do que se passa. Saem dizendo que dou em cima de todas.

-- E é verdade! - Marlene o olhou como se aquilo fosse irritantemente óbvio.

-- Não importa. É disso que a gente tá fugindo, lembra?

Ela o mirou analítica.

-- Então não carregue junto com a gente toda aquela merda! - Disse, e ele sabia que isso significava "não me trate como mais uma das suas".

-- Ok! Parei! Mas você tem que parar de achar que vou te tratar com fingimento, porque eu _não_ tô fazendo isso.

Eles se olharam em silêncio por um tempo, até que o acordo subliminar fosse fechado.

-- Não sou tão ruim quanto você pensa, Marlene. - Ele lhe disse, a voz ainda mais grave que o normal.

Marlene sentiu um pouco de culpa. A verdade é que ele havia feito muito quando sugeriu essa fuga. Muita mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

-- Sirius... eu... Eu tô, quero dizer, que bom que... - Ela mordeu os lábios e suspirou, tentando organizar as palavras. - Queria dizer que fico muito contente por você estar aqui. Por ter aceitado fugir comigo, saca? - E olha-o meio sem jeito, depois volta a encarar a estrada.

-- Fui eu que sugeri a fuga. - Ele disse. Era a verdade.

-- Eu sei, mas... Era o que eu queria, de verdade.

Olhou-o novamente, parecendo realmente grata por ele estar ali. E o viu sorrir, como se a entendesse.

Ambos, então, fitam a estrada e, por um tempo, todo o som que ouvem é o vento na copa das árvores e a respiração um do outro.

-- Eu afanei um vinho lá de casa. - Ele de repente se ergueu.

Voltou do carro com uma garrafa e um violão.

* * *

Ele parecia brincar com as cordas do vilão em seu colo, as mãos e os dedos ágeis pareciam pesados, mas o som era perfeito. Ela sorria para o modo como ele parecia ter total intimidade com o violão posto sobre suas pernas cruzadas.

--But cooome ye BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK... when SUMMER'S in the meeeaaaadow!! - Ele cantava alto, sua voz muito rouca e alterada pelo álcool falhando tanto que ele interrompeu a música e parou de tocar, postando o violão a seu lado.

Marlene tentava não se engasgar com o gole que acabara de dar do vinho que segurava numa das mãos, pois o último vocal de Sirius fora ainda mais engraçado do que os outros, em que ele cantava, dramaticamente, "Danny boy".

--Chega, acho que assustei os animais agora. - Ele encerrou brincalhão.

Ela deu uma gargalhada para as estrelas daquele céu sem lua, longe de qualquer luz artificial, no meio do nada. Ao seu redor, só o campo e algumas plantações de canola. Mais adiante, a estrada.

--Que bom que você ainda toca. Achei que não passaria de "Beuatiful Girl". - Ela disse rindo-se, lembrando de Sirius aos 12 anos com o violão no colo, tocando pela milésima vez aquela mesma música.

--Eu sempre fui bom com o violão. - Ele disse tomando a garrafa das mãos dela. Viu-a revirar os olhos. - É sério. Só tocava aquela música pra te irritar.

--Acredito. - Ela disse, tentando tomar novamente o vinho das mãos dele.

Ele pegou o violão de volta.

--Lembra aquela música que seu pai ouvia o dia todo na Biblioteca da sua casa?

--Acho que sim.

--Eu aprendi a tocar.

Ele pousou os dedos pálidos e nodosos nas cordas, e os primeiros tão conhecidos acordes de "Harvest Moon" soaram. Ela teve a impressão de sentir a mesma brisa morna que às vezes sentia nas noites de verão mal dormidas, em que ficavam até tarde sentados no parapeito da janela da biblioteca, tentando aproveitar ao máximo o raro calor de Lowaytown.

Gostava da voz de Sirius naquela canção, e de como os lábios dele às vezes pareciam fendas macias num tom mais agudo, que só sabia sair mais rouco. Gostava de sentir os próprios dedos quentes por causa do vinho, de ver os dele em contato com as cordas, e de repente percebeu que há muito tempo não gostava de tantas coisas reais. E que, o mais estranho de tudo, é que logo _ele_ estava ali, fazendo-a feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.

Ele terminou a música dedilhando, o corpo curvando-se para o violão e os cabelos caindo por seu rosto. Olhou-a com um sorriso que a fez se lembrar da conversa de antes.

--Ok. Você sabe tocar. - Ela disse num tom arrogante de adolescente, mas com um sorriso meigo. Colocou os cabelos atrás das orelhas, as unhas pintadas de preto fazendo um contraste quase agressivo com a pele de seu rosto. Ela tinha o mesmo nariz um poquinho arrebiatado, ele viu agora.

--Sei desde aquela época. - Ele disse num meio-sorriso charmoso.

Ela pestanejou de um jeito lento, e tomou mais uns goles da garrafa de um jeito pensativo.

--Por que nos afastamos? - Perguntou, como se nunca tivessem antes tocado no assunto. Talvez o álcool desse um novo rumo, uma nova clareza.

Olharam-se analíticos por um tempo. Ele perguntou-se se ela o encarava tão diretamente pelo efeito do vinho ou se ainda era coisa dela, isso de olhar mesmo, sem receio.

--Bom, acho que não foi o lance com o Rem... - Ele começou. - Continuamos amigos depois daquilo.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e desviou o olhar para o campo vasto a sua frente.

--Acho que foi o lance de você e do James ficarem chatos mesmo. - Ela o olhou de volta, aquele tom irônico pintando o rosto de um jeito que ele jamais vira outra garota se atrever a fazer.

Ele riu pelo nariz, num sorriso largo.

--Pode ter sido isso. - Disse e tomou generosos goles do vinho. - Às vezes me arrependo.

Ela brincava com algum fio na calça jeans, olhou-o com o rosto ainda abaixado, do exato modo que fazia quando criança.

--Na verdade, não penso muito sobre isso. Mas... me arrependi agora.

--De ter sido um adolescente chato esse tempo todo?

--De não ter passado mais tempo com você. - Ele respondeu, os olhos cinzentos numa seriedade tão singela e sincera que a fez corar e olhar para o próprio colo outra vez.

Ele riu baixo, achando graça dela.

--Você realmente tem medo de que eu dê em cima de você, McKinnon, não tem? - Ele se aproximou, apoiando os braços no chão e arrastando-se para perto. - Tem medo de não resistir?

Marlene respirou fundo, pronta para uma resposta azeda ou, se necessário, uns tapas. Mas quando olhou o rapaz a seu lado, viu o velho Sirius tentando provocá-la, com aquele seu sorriso maroto de anos.

--Idiota. - Resmungou.

--Sei que sou irresistível. - Ele continuou o diálogo que fantasiava para provocá-la.

--É verdade. - Ela o olhou fingidamente derrotada. - Não resisto. É só te olhar que quero te socar. - Completou, ácida.

Ele riu aquela risada que parecia um latido, e passou um braço em volta de seus ombros, olhando-a de perto numa sedução tão marota que ela mordeu os lábios para não rir. Mas acabou deixando-se rir.

Retirou o braço dele com certa graça, fazendo a volta por cima da própria cabeça. O movimento o fez sentir um cheiro que lhe remeteu tanta nostalgia e algo mais que não soube identificar, que o fez respirar fundo de repente. Sem perceber, apertou a mão que guiava a sua para longe dela. Não tinha a textura fina como a de Meg, comparou antes que pudesse entender.

--Handebol é um esporte violento para uma garota. - Disse, então.

Ela se surpreendeu um pouco, mas logo deu de ombros. Depois olhou as próprias mãos em sinal de entendimento.

--Ah. - Fez. - Sentiu, foi? Não é só o Handebol... Umas coisas no laboratório, sabe... Eu... - Ela parou de explicar. É que ele a olhava com um sorriso estranho no rosto. - Que foi?

--Você... é... Sei lá, muito diferente das outras garotas.

Por não saber como enteder aquela frase, cujo sentido das palavras eram confusos se relacionados com aquela expressão estranha no rosto dele, e por recear uma influência qualquer do vinho, Marlene desviou o olhar novamente para o campo.

--Pensei alto. - Ele pareceu se justificar.

Ela sorriu de cabeça baixa, como quem diz que está tudo bem.

E de repente jogou o corpo para trás, deitando-se e sentindo a relva afofar-se sob a manta, e enxergando um céu espetacular.

--A gente podia ficar aqui mesmo e continuar a viagem amanhã. Tô cansada.

--Beleza. - Ele respondeu olhando-a de cima.

--Não sei se você lembra, mas já fugimos de casa. - Ela disse, fazendo menção ao dia que dormiram na casinha que construíram com seus amigos, em cima de uma árvore no bosque perto do bairro.

--Eu lembro. - Ele respondeu, e olhou para o céu também.

--A gente dormiu contando as estrelas.

--Você tinha aquela mania... de tentar me convencer que ter nome de estrela era a coisa mais espetacular do mundo.

Ela riu, olhando de baixo; ele notou que os fios castanhos, sempre caídos bastamente ao lado do rosto, livraram seu pescoço.

--Você morria de raiva. Dizia que do jeito que eu falava, parecia coisa de menina.

Ele riu alto.

--Parecia mesmo.

--Bom, mas não tem jeito. _É _bonito.

Ele deitou-se a seu lado. Por um tempo ficaram quietos. Talvez fosse o vinho, mas viram-se a si mesmos ali, deitados lado a lado, e aquilo significava tanta coisa... As voltas na vida, os destinos, rumos diferentes; eles estavam longe e perto, atados e afastados... E lá em Lowaytown, a cidadezinha minúscula e conservadora que representava suas vidas, aquilo conseguia ser ainda mais confuso... Chegava a ser surreal, e o álcool a fez querer expressar isso. Marlene suspirou longamente.

--Sabe, não é como se eu quisesse mais da vida, não é que eu quero ter mais, ou ser mais... Eu... só... Só não tem razão de ser como é. Não tem sentido... Ou pelo menos eu não _sinto_ isso.

Sirius virou o rosto por sobre a manta para olhá-la. Era o vinho que os aproximara tanto? Não podia ser, ele conhecia a bebida, conhecia seus efeitos fajuta e enganosamente profundos. Ele sentira mais agora.

--Parece que não adianta, não é? - Ele começou. - Nem droga, nem festa, nem garotas... - Ele franziu o cenho. - Isso distrai, mas... eu... Eu também não... _sinto_... - Ele suspirou. - Quase nada.

--É, e não quer dizer que a gente tenha uma vida ruim... ela só não faz sentido nenhum, parece apagada... Eu me sinto o tempo todo...

--Como se não fosse de Lowaytown, de lugar nenhum.

Ela o olhou também, um brilho dourado nos olhos castanhos.

--Como se eu estivesse esperando o dia de ir embora, e isso fosse...

--Achar esse lugar.

--É. - Ela acenou o rosto do jeito que dava, roçando o queixo na manta escura. - Eu me sinto perdida. Muito perdida. - E talvez aquela explosão de sinceridade não tivesse espaço em sua voz, não fosse o vinho e aquele céu.

Ele aproximou a mão da expressão tão sinceramente perdida, como se ela pedisse socorro.

Mas como se sentisse a aproximação e a temesse, Marlene voltou a olhar o céu, e Sirius estranhou a atitude que quase tomou como quem acorda de um sonho estranho.

Ela sentiu o braço dele se ajeitando a seu lado, e o roçar no seu próprio. Estranhou senti-lo com pêlos, porque parecia não tê-lo visto crescer; sempre acabava esperando que o Sirius moleque lhe desse um sorriso infantil, de rosto limpo, sem a barba que estava por fazer agora.

--Vocês ainda usam aqueles apelidos?

--Eu e Prongs? Às vezes.

Ela sorriu para as estrelas, gostava de saber que pelo menos algumas coisas duravam o que deveriam durar. Os dois sempre foram tão amigos...

--O Jim vai lá em casa às vezes, dizer como odeia as mulheres. - Ela lembrou, rindo. - Coincidentemente isso sempre acontece depois de uma daquelas brigas com a Lilly.

Sirius riu com vontade.

--Ela não ajuda também...

_--Eles_ não se ajudam.

--É.

--Lilly às vezes concorda comigo, dizendo que um cara tira nossa liberdade, se a gente permite isso. Quero dizer, se nos casamos, ficamos noivas, essas coisas... - Sirius a olhou com o cenho franzido. - Mas, sabe, - Ela o olhou também. - Acho que de qualquer forma ela não é mais livre, pelo simples fato de amá-lo.

--Você também acha que ela o ama? - Ele perguntou sorrindo.

--Acho.

--E você acha isso falta de liberdade...? - As palavras dele não soaram como uma pergunta, mas como um incentivo a que ela continuasse a falar.

--É. Bom, olha o James. Ele não faz mais nada na vida sem pensar nela.

--É. - Ele confirmou, voltando a olhar o céu. - Mas às vezes me parece que ele não consegue controlar isso.

--Talvez conseguisse, se não tivesse deixado chegar ao ponto que chegou.

--Então você acha que as pessoas devem se controlar para não amar ninguém? - Ele a olhou com um sorriso irônico. - O Bone, então, não é nada?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

--Acho que_ eu_ quero continuar livre. Talvez vocês homens não percam tanto a liberdade, eu não sei. Mas a gente, nós mulheres, você não vê? Eu quero trabalhar, ter minha vida, parar de ouvir minha mãe encher o saco, mas sem ter que passar a ouvir _um cara_ me enchendo o saco.

Sirius ficou quieto.

--Você não acha? - Ela perguntou.

--Acho. Acho que tira a liberdade, amar alguém assim. Sempre achei.

--Então a Meg não é nada?

Ele riu e a olhou.

--Você sabe. E eu sei o que o Bone é pra você. - Disse, só porque era a verdade. E talvez, outra vez, fosse culpa do vinho.

Encararam-se por um tempo. E um vento frio veio fazendo-se ouvir no movimento da relva e das poucas árvores ali perto, e no arrepio que ela sentiu.

--Você trouxe uma barraca pra dormir?

--Não.

--Bom, você tem o carro. Eu tenho minha barraca. - Disse meio zombeteira, e depois bocejou.

Ela tinha um jeito lento de piscar os olhos, e ele assistiu os cílios longos e curvados num movimento delicado até tocarem o rosto, e era bem como ela o fazia quando criança. Ela o olhou e de repente parecia exatamente o mesmo rosto de menina.

Marlene mirou a barba ainda não completa no rosto de Sirius. Podia ter mudado algumas feições, mas o jeito de olhar era o mesmo. Os mesmos olhos pequenos e difíceis de alcançar, como se estivessem mais escondidos que os outros. Profundos e cinzas, pareciam lhe contar alguma coisa. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas negras, parecendo tentar ler nos olhos dela o mesmo que ela tentava entender nos dele.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, estavam tão vermelhos, por causa do vinho provavelmente... Marlene sentia o cheiro que sabia ser dele, _ainda era dele_. Ela pestanejou daquele jeito lento outra vez, talvez tentasse acordar, talvez estivesse com sono.

Ele fez o movimento que ficara por fazer há pouco, e tocou com a ponta dos dedos o rosto dela. E por um momento ele viu seus dedos menores e o rosto dela mais infantil, e ela o viu sem barba e o nariz grande e viril, e sentiu-se uma menininha com seu amigo, no fundo do quintal.

Aproximaram os rostos, roçando-os na manta. E sentiram o toque dos lábios um do outro, naquele mesmo beijo infantil. Ele deslizou a mão até a nuca dela, e dessa vez seus dedos fizeram sentir a mão grande que ele tinha agora. Empurrou a boca com mais força contra a dela, e agora ela tinha lábios mais carnudos, e algum cheiro que o excitava.

Do mesmo modo, ela sentiu os fios grossos da barba arranharem seu rosto, e um calor que não era do fundo do quintal, que tarde de verão nenhuma causaria.

Separaram-se como que assustados. Viram-se aos 18 anos, e não aos 12. Marlene arregalou os olhos e virou-se para as estrelas outra vez, parecendo impressionada. Sirius também voltou a ficar de costas sobre a manta, e passou a mão nos cabelos, sentindo-se estranho.

--Não era pra isso... - Ela começou.

--É.

--Meu Deus, e você tem namorada.

--Você também.

--Vou pegar minha barraca.

--Tá. - Ele respondeu, viu-a levantar-se. O vento pareceu esfriar. O que fora aquilo? Sentiu-se por um segundo amarrado às lembranças, sentiu que sua vida era mais do que achava que sabia, que mantivera esquecida uma parte, que era a infância até ontem. E que agora, de repente, queria ser presente além de passado. Franziu o cenho para o céu. Seria tão estranho voltar para Lowaytown e encontrar tudo onde estava, era tão estranho o fato de Marlene ainda ser aquela menininha, só que crescida. Parecia que pensara que ela não existia mais...

--Vai dormir aí mesmo? - Ouviu-a dizer. Era quase a mesma voz.

--Não. Daqui a pouco vou pro carro. - Ele ergueu a mão num sinal qualquer, parecia a mesma mão...

Ela o viu sentar-se e puxar um cigarro enquanto arrumava sua barraca. E depois, já deitada, ela podia sentir o cheiro do fumo e um outro, que talvez tivesse ficado impregnado em sua pele quando ele a apertara contra a sua. Não era só o mesmo nome, cheiro e toque... Ele ainda estava lá... Sirius ainda estava lá, e morava na casa ao lado. Tudo mudara e, no entanto, eram as mesmas pessoas. Sentiu um calafrio ao pensar em voltar para Lowaytown.

Talvez o fato de terem se afastado fosse a melhor coisa em sua vida. Aqueles beijinhos de fundo de quintal poderiam ter significado sua prisão. De certa forma, crescer então fora bom. E não seria agora que perderia essa liberdade, essa falta de amarras, logo agora que conseguira fugir. Ela estava bem, assim, como estava. O que menos precisava era de algo que a prendesse... Fosse uma idéia, uma esperança, um sentimento... Ela precisava ser livre disso.

* * *

**N/A:** deixem sua opinião, hein!! q isso ajuda demais, sério mesmo!!

muuuiiinnto obrigada pelas reviews! além de darem felicidade, dão conselhos! ^^

espero q gostem do cap!!

bjus!

(recadinho pra quem lê CD: nesse feriado vou ter tempo de digitar, me perdoem pela demora tá! loguinho tem cap novo!)


	4. Capítulo 3 Segundo dia

N/A: bom, aquela coisa... sem muito tempo pra conferir errinhos... só uma vontade doida de escrever e mostrar pra vcs!! então, sejam compreensivos :)

só pra lembrar: eles tão mais ou menos na metade dos anos 70, cresceram numa cidade extremamente conservadora e são de pais terrivelmente conservadores.

espero que gostem! =)

* * *

Capítulo 3. **Segundo dia, o dia em que ela chorou**

"_Me diga, garota:_

_S__erá a estrada uma prisão?  
Eu acho que sim,_

_V__ocê finge que não"_

Ele estava deitado sobre as nuvens, e elas pareciam neve, do modo ofuscante como refletiam a luz do Sol.

Marlene voava por perto, ele sabia pela risada leve que ouvia e pelo cheiro de maçãs. Mas não podia vê-la ou alcançá-la com os braços, pois a claridade o impedia de abrir os olhos. Tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não o obedeceram. Ouviu a voz da garotinha da casa ao lado, a que chamou de Lene por quase toda a vida, ela gritava "vai Marauders!". Então estava em um jogo, e a superfície clara que o impedia de abrir os olhos era a própria quadra de gelo.

"Ei, cara", era a voz de James, "levanta, o Bone vai acertar você com o disco". Tentou novamente, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos nem se levantar. Tentou proteger a cabeça, mas estava sem o capacete. Marlene passou voando e disse que, se ele soubesse voar, não precisaria de um capacete. Ela tocou seu braço e ele viu o rosto de Meg Brown.

-- Você dormiu aqui.

Ele finalmente conseguira abrir os olhos, e a claridade os fez doer. Marlene estava sentada a seu lado sobre a manta, e empurrava uma garrafinha, com o que imaginou ser suco de laranja, para ele. Ele aceitou. O sol estava forte e refletia-se dourado nos cabelos dela.

-- Você 'tava resmungando. – Ela acrescentou.

-- Um sonho. – A voz dele saiu mais rouca que de costume, e seu rosto estava amassado. Ela pensou no pôster que tinha de Brad Davis* em seu quarto, naquela pose de garoto perdido, os cabelos bagunçados como estavam os de Sirius agora.

-- Por que não foi pro carro?

-- Não sei.

-- Você não acordava nunca, peguei o carro e fui atrás de café da manhã.

Ele a olhou com olhos que eram pouco mais que fendas prateadas, entreabriu os lábios para protestar que, se acordasse e o carro não estivesse ali, não seria boa coisa. Mas antes de dizer, franziu o cenho para Marlene. Alguma coisa mudara.

-- Que foi? – Ela perguntou, já piorando o humor.

-- Ah. – Ele fez. – Você tirou aquela coisa preta do olho.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-- E daí? – Resmungou ofensiva.

-- Nada. Fica melhor assim.

Ele realmente nunca entendera o porquê de ela fazer questão de tentar se esconder daquela maneira.

* * *

-- Não acredito que realmente tenho que fazer aquele poema. - Disse o garoto como quem pensa em voz alta.

Ela o olhou com seus novos olhos límpidos sem lápis ou sombra.

-- O seu poema passou, certo? - Ele acrescentou; permanecia com o rosto voltado para a estrada, mas por vezes remetia à Marlene um olhar rápido. - Quero dizer, o professor aprovou, não foi?

-- Aham, aprovou.

-- Você podia me ajudar.

Ela deu um riso fraco, ele enxugou o rosto do suor que descia pela testa e fazia os fios negros grudarem em sua testa e nuca. Era um dia quente.

-- Bom...

-- Pode escrevê-lo pra mim também, tudo bem. - Tentou ouvir mais um riso. E viu que ela o olhava enquanto fazia.

-- Não é tão complicado assim, sabe. - Ela lhe disse. - Tudo o que o professor quer é que você escreva um poema sobre o tema que _ele pediu_. E não sobre seu carro, ou sobre o carro do Brad Davis.

Ele deu mais um daqueles olhares furtivos e riu rouco.

-- Nunca escrevi sobre o carro do Brad Davis.

-- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Sirius não precisava confirmar isso, então acrescentou:

-- Ele pediu pra escrever sobre algo que me fascina, certo?

-- _Alguém_. - Ela o corrigiu.

-- Então. Escrevi sobre o único ser capaz de fascinar Sirius Black.

Ele ouviu o som da mão dela estapear o próprio rosto em incredulidade e revolta. Sabia a expressão que ela fazia nesse momento, rolando os olhos e comprimindo os lábios, permitiu-se olhá-la para conferir e sorriu.

-- Seu carro não é uma pessoa, Sirius.

Ele fingiu um sobressalto que a assustou.

-- Não diga, McKinnon! Como é? Meu carro não é humano?

-- Engraçadinho. - A voz dela vacilou um pouco, irritadiça. - Achei que fosse bater o carro. Não faça mais isso.

-- E aí? Vai me ajudar ou não? - Ele pergunta, porque pensa que não há outro jeito, terá que escrever o poema antes de chegarem a Lowaytown.

-- Ajudo. - Ela deu de ombros, sentada ali no banco que praticamente virara sua casa nesses dias. Viu ovelhas nos campos ao lado, e as cercas de madeira a lhes circundarem.

-- Se fosse música, seria melhor. - Ele sentiu-se novamente pensando em voz alta, porque nunca falara aquilo nem para James. Nunca falara a respeito de que gostaria de estudar música.

-- Quê? Música?

-- Se tivéssemos que escrever uma música.

Ela olhou pensativa.

-- Bom, e não é a mesma coisa?

Ele conferiu a estrada à sua frente, um tapete cinza-escuro vazio. Olhou-a e disse sem explicar, esperando que ela entendesse.

-- Não é a mesma coisa, não.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Talvez tivesse entendido. Uma expressão complacente de Marlene McKinnon não era coisa de se ver à toa por aí.

-- Cara, isso tudo, a escola é uma baita prisão. - Ele sente-se à vontade para dizer.

-- Acho que a escola é a menor delas, das prisões.

Ele a olha pelo canto dos olhos, ela sabe.

-- E quais seriam as outras prisões? - Pergunta.

-- O tipo de vida que levamos, essencialmente. - Ela fala quase distraída. Ele ri pelo nariz; costumava não gostar de gente arrogante, apesar de ser considerado como tal. Costumava achar esses discursos de garota inteligente e revoltada um saco, porque eram todos iguais. Costumava ignorar esse tipo de garota. Mas por algum motivo, achava que Marlene não era "tipo" algum, e que ele deveria discutir com ela tudo aquilo. Ele _queria_ discutir tudo com ela. De certa forma estranha, confiava na opinião dela.

-- Sinto muito pra sua visão revoltada, Marlene, mas somos livres como pássaros.

Ele sabe que ela o está olhando com os olhos estreitados, e queria olhá-la, mas um carro vinha da direção contrária.

-- O que quer dizer com isso, Black?

-- Que você é do pessoalzinho revoltado. - Diz alto, claro, e destemido, quase com seu tom entendiado. _Quase_.

Marlene tentava controlar-se, deu um suspiro audível para manter a calma.

-- E você é do pessoalzinho "levei-muitos-discos-de-hóquei-na-cabeça-e-fiquei-retardado".

Era uma briga, ele sorriu quase rindo. Tinha certeza que ela olhava pela janela, na mania que desenvolvera de manter uma mão para fora à "surfar" no vento.

-- Certo. Então me diz o que seu super-cérebro acha. - Ele continua; e a ouve respirar fundo. Já estava preparado para um dos conhecidosdiscursos longos de Marlene McKinnon, que variavam aleatoriamente entre agressivos e quase _hippies_.

Mas ela não discursou, sentia que não era necessário:

-- Que coisa é essa de "pessoalzinho revoltado"? Corta essa, a gente simplesmente pensa a repeito das coisas do dia-a-dia. Todo mundo deveria fazer isso! Deveriam saber que _mandam_ na gente, o tempo todo, sem a gente perceber.

-- Nosso país é livre, McKinnon, sinta-se satisfeita. Vocês não param de reclamar sobre liberdade ao invés de...

-- Você é oco, Sirius Black! Definitivamente levou discos na cabeça! Já ouviu falar em lavagem cerebral? Pois é o que fazem na gente esse monte de propagandas de produtos desnecessários, poluidores e que fazem mal pra saúde, você deveria pensar a ...

-- Entra pro movimento _hippie_ logo, bicho-grilo.

-- Talvez eu entre mesmo, quando for pra faculdade!

-- E tem mais essa, né! - Ele ri, para ela, irritantemente sarcástico. - Você é uma daquelas feministas que vai pra uma faculdade fora da cidade ao invés de aprender ...

-- ... a ser dona de casa?! - Ela quase gritou, ele encolheu os ombros num impulso. - Ah, claro! - Sua voz explodia em ironia. - Vou me preparar pro idiota com quem eu casar, vou esperar por ele naquela merda de cidade enquanto ELE vai aprender o que gosta numa UNIVERSIDADE! CLARO! Porque eu sou uma garota, então tenho que lavar as roupas dele e esperá-lo com os chinelos à porta e a mesa de jantar posta! CLARO! EU NASCI PRA ISSO! - Completou histérica.

Ele fez força para controlar o riso.

-- Queima o sutiã logo, feministazinha.

-- Feministazinha O CACETE, SEU MACHISTA ARROGANTE! - Ela tentou acertar um tapa no garoto, e quase o fez bater o carro.

-- Não me bate! Você 'tá louca? - Ele direcionou o carro para o acostamento e estacionou. - Sua louca!

-- É sua culpa! - A voz dela ainda falhava de raiva. Seu rosto estava vermelho quando ele a olhou enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança. Sentia uma certa tensão.

-- Não é minha culpa. - Ele logo se arrependeu por dizer.

-- É sim! É culpa de todos vocês homens que esperam que uma garota seja exemplo em auto-controle, espera que falemos baixo, que andemos com boa postura, sejamos discretas e passivas e FAÇAMOS TUDO COMO MANDA O MALDITO LIVRO COR-DE-ROSA DA MINHA MÃE, QUE DIZ QUE EU NÃO POSSO IR PRA UNIVERSIDADE! QUE DIZ PRA EU ESPERAR PELA PORRA DO MEU MARIDO AO INVÉS DE REALIZAR MEU SONHO!!

O garoto sentiu como se tivesse perdido parte da conversa. Olhava-a de cenho franzido, e analisava com estranhamento e preocupação as lágrimas que molhavam os olhos da garota.

Sirius a olhou de um modo gentil, e ela empenhou-se em se acalmar, engolindo em seco. Acabara de contar seus maiores problemas para um cara que mal entendia o que representava para ela. Mas ainda, assim, permitiu-se chorar enfim.

Ele aproximou-se num gesto rápido, mas não soube o que fazer, então segurou seu ombro com cuidado, sentindo os ossos notavelmente bem desenhados por sob a própria pele bronzeada, contrastando com a brancura dela. Ela mantinha o rosto escondido nas mãos, e o corpo arqueado. Chorava como sua amiguinha de infância o fazia.

-- Odeio ver mulher chorando. - Ele pensa alto outra vez. Talvez fosse culpa dela que ele o fizesse tanto ultimamente.

Marlene pareceu se irritar, descobriu o rosto e desvencilhou-se da mão dele.

-- Ah sim... - Ela começou entre soluços leves, seu rosto estava lindo. - ...o se-sexo frágil, vo-você odeia ve-ver como somos fracas... - Ela engoliu em seco e tentou firmar-se. - Pois eu não preciso do-do seu consolo. - E ela deu um tapa frágil no braço dele que doeu em outro lugar, mas que o fez sorrir. - Só porque choro não quer dizer que so-sou fraca! E não venha com sorrisinhos!

-- Qual o seu problema? - Não fora uma pergunta agressiva, ele usou um tom preocupado.

-- Qual o meu problema? Você quer saber qual o meu proble-blema?! - Ela começara a chorar outra vez, ele se arrependeu de perguntar. - TUDO ISSO! O MUNDO TODO! Que diz que eu sou toda errada... Meus pa-pais... nã-não querem que eu vá pra universidade.

Ela não teve coragem de olhá-lo. Sentiu que estaria implorando por ajuda se o fizesse. Sentia-se vulnerável, muito mais do que gostaria de estar.

Ele vê que é uma questão de se tomar coragem, e a abraça enfim. Recolhe o corpo arqueado, as mãos e braços dela não se estendem para envolvê-lo; é realmente como se ele a estivesse acolhendo em seus próprios braços.

Ela sentia-se perdida, ele sentiu que fizera a coisa certa.

-- Que estória é essa de livro cor-de-rosa? - Perguntou quando Marlene parecia mais calma.

Foi estranho para ela ouvir a voz rouca dele próxima a seu ouvido, de um modo gentil, que não se atrevia a chamar de carinhoso, mas que assim lhe pareceu. Fora estranho porque não quis pensar que fora melhor que "estranho".

Achou melhor também voltar a se sentar direito, saindo dos braços dele. Teve a impressão de estar corada, mas não soube se ele notou isso, pois não o olhou quando respondeu.

-- Minha mãe... tem um livro ridículo que passa de geração em geração. É cor-de-rosa e diz uma porção de besteiras, como o que eu devo fazer pra agradar o meu suposto _marido_... - Ela completou a frase torcendo o nariz.

Passou pela mente de Sirius a leve impressão do quanto aquilo era realmente ridículo, e que devia ser de fato duro conviver com tais ideais a pressioná-la. Mas concentrou-se mais no _marido_ de Marlene.

-- Você tem... pretendente ou coisa assim? - Soou estranho, quis se explicar: - Quero dizer, sei que os McKinnon são conservadores pra caramba... e do jeito que você falou, como se estivesse zangada. Você_ é_ zangada, mas...

-- Não, não tenho. Quero dizer, mamãe é louca pelo Edgar, e principalmente pela herança dele, diz que é o cara certo e blá blá blá. Claro que é por que ela não sabe o que ele apronta pela cidade à noite... - Acrescentou em tom óbvio. - Mas ela não me obrigaria a casar com ele. Fico com raiva porque ela dá como certo o fato de que eu vou me casar mesmo, e antes dos vinte e cinco anos, claro... - Revirou os olhos sarcástica, para enfim olhar Sirius. Ele franzira o cenho.

-- 'Tá dizendo que não quer se casar?

-- Por aí.

-- _Por quê?_

-- Ora e pra que eu ia querer? Pra ser escrava de um porco que acha que sou inferior a ele? Que acha que sou menos inteligente e devo lavar as cuecas dele e do bebê chorão que tivermos?

Ele ergue sutilmente as sobrancelhas. Chegara à conclusão de que aquela garota era, sem sinônimo que coubesse melhor, totalmente **maluca**.

Mas pensou também que nunca refletira realmente sobre aquilo.

-- Parece um tanto injusto mesmo. - Fez mais uma conclusão. E a fez sorrir.

-- É, sim.

-- Mas e se você amar... o porco?

Uma gargalhada feminina e leve soou alegre e pareceu encher o carro. Mas quando ela pareceu pensar na pergunta que ele fizera, ficou séria outra vez.

-- Não acho que isso vá acontecer, Sirius. Quero dizer, posso amar alguém, talvez aconteça – E ela corou graciosamente neste momento, fazendo-o sorrir -, mas... serão muitas coincidências, saca? Primeiro, me apaixonar por alguém que se apaixone por mim. E depois que eu aceitasse todas as porcarias dele, ele teria que aceitar tudo isso em mim... que a maioria das pessoas chama de "inconveniências". E depois ainda... não sei, quero estudar, ser alguém... Não sei se quero constituir família e ter aquela vida pra sempre... - A voz dela morreu. Pensava em sua mãe, cuja maior preocupação era que Marlene não fugisse de casa enquanto ela estava no cabeleireiro, para que a coloração de seus cabelos não fosse prejudicada.

-- Mas por que não constituir uma família? - Afinal, a questão não era nascer, crescer e se reproduzir?, ele pegou-se pensando.

-- Porque não dá certo! Dá sempre errado... Olha os nossos pais... Diz se tem alguém realmente feliz ali! O sistema, o mundo... Depois de cinco anos de casado tudo já vira uma droga... Eu não quero passar a vida _aceitando_ coisas... Tentando podar sentimentos e vontades pra que eles não ultrapassem as grades dessa prisão nojenta! E eu não quero fazer mais crianças viverem aqui!

Eles se olharam por um tempo indefinível e incontável, talvez infinito ou curtíssimo. Sabiam o que se passava em suas mentes, e a verdadeira profundidade daquilo. Começavam a descobrir que as coisas não iam melhorando quando se cresce, elas iam simplesmente se revelando. E era tudo cada vez mais cru, frio e feio. E era por isso, era essa a razão pela qual e _da qual_ estavam fugindo.

Ele não disse mais nada, engoliu em seco e ligou o carro.

Marlene voltou o rosto para o horizonte da estrada. Fez sua mão surfar livre no vento. Tentava não sorrir, mas estava difícil se conter. Por mais que ela tivesse falado sobre aquilo que vivia lhe causando dor e confusão, a cumplicidade que vira nos olhos cinza-escuros lhe acendia algo dentro de si. Como quando Sirius lhe fazia cócegas para animá-la depois de uma ordem terrível de sua mãe, como se aquele fosse o lado bom das coisas.

-- Quer saber, Sirius Black. - Ela olhou o perfil do garoto, perdia-se entre aristocrático e viril. - Você sabe que tudo isso é uma baita prisão. - Ela esperou um daqueles olhares furtivos dele para continuar: - Sabe tanto quanto eu, mas é vaidoso demais pra admitir.

-- Sou macho demais pra ser vaidoso. - Ele diz como se essa fosse a questão.

-- Machista. - Ela resmunga. - Vaidade não é só aquela que faz olhar no espelho, besta. Acontece que você não quer admitir que a vaga que você conseguiu numa das melhores universidades do país, e todo o seu mérito por isso, são só a continuação de uma linha reta, de um caminho que você é prisioneiro e que segue sem pensar desde que nasceu. Você não quer admitir que sua vida não é a que o heroizinho aí pintou.

Ele suspirou fundo, guiou o carro novamente para o acostamento e estacionou. Olhou-a, mas não disse nada.

-- Que foi? Estraguei a imagem que tinha de você mesmo com a capa esvoaçante do superman?

-- Você mesma disse que quer ir pra universidade mais do que qualquer coisa.

-- Eu _pensei_ a respeito. Vou desafiar minha família toda pra isso.

-- Ah, e só porque eu não 'tô sozinho no caminho que escolhi...

-- Você não escolheu nada.

-- ... você acha que é melhor que eu? - Aonde aquela garota queria chegar?

-- Não sou melhor que você. Sou mais corajosa. - Ela disse. E sorriu absolutamente matreira.

Ele riu. Era pura provocação. Era só uma brincadeira dela. Um sutil fundo de verdade, na brincadeira de tom doce por olhos castanho-esverdeados, grandes e encantadores.

-- Você fala demais, McKinnon.

-- Sabe qual é a maior prova de que 'tô certa, Sirius, de que você sabe muito bem que é prisioneiro da sua vida?

-- Diga, Sócrates de sutiã queimado.

Mais uma risada límpida explode naquela tarde quente. Ele pensou que seria capaz de escrever um poema sobre isso.

-- A maior prova – Ela continua, contendo o riso e livrando o rosto dos cabelos que pareciam incomodá-la naquele calor; prendeu-os num rabo-de-cavalo e ele achou que nunca vira um ato de pureza tão _sexy_. - é que você 'tá fugindo comigo. _E você inventou a fuga_.

Ele a olha de soslaio, tenta tirar da cabeça o poema e os fios claros que ela não conseguira tirar do pescoço.

-- É que tenho esperança de que role sexo. - Respondeu no seu melhor sorriso maroto.

Ela riu com vontade, e fingiu que não percebeu o charme sufocante daquele sorriso.

-- Pelego traidor do movimento. - Profere automática empinando o nariz.

Riem-se de olhos a se corresponderem cúmplices. E talvez estivessem completamente errados. Nos ideais que dividiam ou discordavam, no rumo que tomariam em suas vidas e, principalmente, nesta fuga. Mas como iriam saber? E que diferença fazia se estavam errados ou certos?

Ele ligou o rádio. Tocava "Era um Garoto que Como eu Amava os Beatles e os Rolling Stones".

Marlene descobriu que Sirius era o melhor companheiro na arte de gritar canções. E Sirius descobriu que, definitivamente, era capaz de escrever poemas que não falavam de seu carro.

"_Eu vejo um horizonte trêmulo  
Eu tenho os olhos úmidos  
Eu posso estar completamente enganado  
Eu posso estar correndo pro lado errado  
Mas 'a dúvida é o preço da pureza'  
É inútil ter certeza"_

* * *

N/A: Ana, Íris, Yuufu, zizi blue, muuuchas gracias!! demorou mas tá aí... de todo o meu coraçao e empenho! espero q tenham gostado

diálogos, diálogos, diálogos....... a ação está por vir ;)

*Brad Davis é o cara que fez "O Expresso da Meia Noite", q é de 1978 . Pelo q eu imagino, isso é um pouco depois de eles terem 18 anos, mas é q o ator era um gato e acho q ficou famoso mesmo nesse filme, não sei. Aí usei esse galã. Só precisava de uma comparação pro rosto amassado "acabei-de-acordar" e o cabelo rebelde "dormi-de-mal-jeito" rs. liiiiindddoooo Sirius! nem me empolgo, né!

bju e REVIEWS pra mim, por favor, nao esqueçam!

* * *


	5. Capítulo 4 Liberdade e Escrúpulos

Capítulo 4. Liberdade e Escrúpulos

"_Eu vejo as placas dizendo_

_Não corra_

_Não morra_

_Não fume_

_Eu vejo as placas_

_Cortando o horizonte_

_Elas parecem facas_

_De dois gumes"_

- Não acredito que você deu aquela volta toda na Inglaterra para chegarmos ao litoral, só por causa daquele restaurante.

- Qual é, é o melhor restaurante do país.

- 'Tá, mas podíamos ter chegado _no primeiro dia_.

- E por que a pressa?

Ela encarou o perfil dele, concentrado em estacionar o carro próximo à praia. Aquele defeito no nariz que aparecera por volta dos seus 13 anos ficara mais evidente hoje, e lhe conferia um ar viril nos traços aristocráticos. Ele já tinha um pouco de barba pelo rosto, e nao fazia há alguns dias. Para que a pressa?

- OK. Você venceu.

Ele a olhou, ia sorrir, mas de repente espirrou escandalosamente.

- Vai acabar doente se dormir outra vez fora do carro. – Ela apontou.

- Não tem sido frio.

- Você tem algum problema… térmico. Não pára de suar…

Ele a olhou.

- É o verão mais quente que já vi. - Disse passando a mão pelo rosto para limpá-lo do suor.

- Escuta, você pode dormir na minha barraca se quiser.

- Não acha que vou atacar você?

- De verdade? – Ela espera que ele encontre seus olhos. – Não acho, não. Essa sua fama de Don Juan é fajuta.

- Isso é um desafio?

- Não.

* * *

Andaram em silêncio pela praia, até bem próximo ao mar. O céu estava claro, o mar com ondular suave e pouca espuma, mas bem ao fundo viam-se nuvens escuras. Marlene deixou molhar a planta dos pés e sentou-se um pouco mais atrás, esperando que Sirius fizesse o mesmo. Ele o fez, os olhos fixos no mar e o pensamento seduzido pela ondas. Sentiu o cheiro dela quando ajeitava-se a seu lado. Pela primeira vez nesses dias, ela não usava jeans, mas uma bermuda simples que deixava mostrar a pele rosada.

- Você acertou. – Ela disse de repente.

- O quê?

- Adorei o lugar.

Ele sorriu. Sentiu-se em casa como não se sentia há anos. Sentiu-se onde queria estar, sentiu o cheiro que queria sentir. E, talvez por isso não acontecer há tanto tempo, sentiu-se voltar a uma época passada, sentiu-se mais criança.

- Não vamos passar calor o dia todo. – Ele disse. Ergueu-se e puxou o braço dela. – Vamos!

Ela lhe sorriu exatamente o mesmo sorriso que conheceu na infância, uma garotinha matreira e feliz. Sem maquiagem preta no rosto, sem feições sérias ou entediadas, sem um mundo inteiro que não fazia sentido.

Eles correram lado a lado até as ondas derrubarem-nos, brincaram até lembrarem que não eram mais crianças. Até um trovão no céu a fazer se assustar, e o fazer parar.

- Caramba, vamos sair. – Ele disse aflita. Só agora vira como o céu escurecera e como as ondas estavam mais fortes.

- Por quê?

- Como por quê? Não ouviu esse trovão? Olha pro céu!

- Vai dizer que a rebeldezinha tem medo de tempestade? – Ele provocou.

- Não é medo, é _sensatez_. – Ela disse de olhos firmes, virou-se e passou a andar em direção à praia. – Vamos logo.

- Eu não vou.

- Se você não vier, é louco mesmo.

- Então sou louco! – Ele gritou, o mar ficava barulhento.

Ela o olhou, as ondas que quebram só chegavam agora até seus joelhos.

- Sai daí, Sirius!

- Qual é, beatnik!

- Não entendo por que você tá associando minhas idéias a eu ter que fazer uma loucura sem sentido! Como ficar no mar no meio de uma tempestade! – Ela teve que gritar mais forte enquanto ajeitava os cabelos que voavam, mesmo molhados, com o vento forte.

- Associo porque você não pára de dizer que quer liberdade! Então você tem que saber isso, McKinnon, a liberdade é cheia disso bem aqui: de perigo!

Ela o olhava fixamente, a roupa grudava em seu corpo pelo vento e pela água. Só podia ver o lampejo prateado dos olhos dele, os braços cruzados como quem espera que ela decida.

- Você 'tá sendo burro, Sirius! Isso é realmente perigoso!

Ele começou a andar na direção dela.

- É claro que é! – Um trovão dividiu sua fala. – E você é uma baita medrosa!

- Correr perigo a toa não é ser livre! – Tenta argumentar. Não precisou gritar, ele chegara à sua frente.

- Tem certeza? Quem disse isso a você? – Perguntou erguendo o maxilar.

- E quem disse a você que correr perigo é ser livre? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, o pescoço esticado para ele em afronta.

- Ninguém me disse. Mas posso jurar pra você, pseudo-beatnik-de-revolução-nenhuma-e-liberdade-zero, que é divertido.

- É _burrice_. – Ela frisou, olhando-o de olhos bem abertos.

Ele então ergueu uma sobrancelha, segurou a própria camiseta pela barra e a tirou, jogando-a na praia. Virou-se para o mar, olhou-o como quem considera algo. Por um momento ela pensou que ele a deixaria falando sozinha e voltaria para seu banho irresponsável.

- Você tem escrúpulos, McKinnon? – Ele perguntou sem afetação na voz.

- _O quê?!_ – Do que aquele _maluco_ estava falando?

- Acha que ficar aqui é… _inescrupuloso_?

- Acho, absolutamente, acho. – Ela responde, firmando-se na parte da conversa que entendera.

- E você tem escrúpulos? – Fazia questão de repetir exatamente aquela palavra.

- Tenho, claro!

- Você sabe o que são escrúpulos? – Ele perguntou. Ela entreabriu os lábios com uma expressão ofensiva, mas ele não a deixou falar. – "hesitação ou dúvida de consciência". – Respondeu como havia decorado do dicionário há poucos anos.

Ela o olhou curiosa enquanto um raio rasgava o céu que devia estar da cor dos olhos dele.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas de consciência – Ele continuou -, eu não _hesito_. Em nada. Essa é a minha filosofia. Essa é a _minha_ revolução. E acho que é bem mais perto da liberdade do que essas suas idéias amadurecidas com livros anarquistas e textos que você escreve e não deixa ninguém ler. - Ela arregalou os olhos. – Sei que aqueles textos anônimos do jornal são seus. Você é melhor do que deixa os outros verem, Lene. E você não é medrosa.

- Você pirou! – A voz dela saiu esganiçada. – Enlouqueceu, Sirius Black! Você fumou alguma coisa, foi?

Ele a ignorou, agachou-se e tomou-a nos braços. Ela se assustou, e milhares de coisas e coisa nenhuma invadiram sua mente. Como o fato de ele ser tão forte, o fato de ela estar sendo _carregada_ por ele e ele tocar seu corpo de modo tão íntimo e natural, e o fato de não conseguir pensar ou se mover ou lutar, nem gritar. Ele a levou tempestade e mar adentro, jogou-a na água e mergulhou atrás.

Ela emergiu e gritou para ele assim que ele apareceu, conseguindo reagir, enfim.

- Isso é burrice! Irresponsabilidade! Até egoísmo, Sirius! Se morrermos aqui vão sofrer por uma burrice que _você_ me fez fazer!

- Volta pra praia então. – Ele disse, quase ria. Achava graça no vermelho do rosto dela, nos cabelos molhados e na raiva irradiando de seus olhos.

- Vou voltar, mesmo! – Ela nadou para a praia.

Ele a assistia emergir o corpo num caminhar pesado pelas roupas molhadas. Assistiu a blusa colar em seu corpo esguio e curvilíneo, delineando primeiro cintura, depois quadris e pernas. Assistiu-a virar-se para ele tremendo de raiva, e não conseguir se conter ao chamá-lo mais uma vez.

- Seu idiota, vem logo!

Ele mergulhou em direção à praia e andou até ela. Quando parou em sua frente, ela tentou fazer uma expressão de raiva no início, mas algo a fez começar a rir.

- O que foi, sua maluca?

- O seu cabelo. – Ela riu mais. Os cabelos de Sirius colavam na testa e nas orelhas, tão pretos que brilhavam mesmo sem Sol. – Você 'tá parecendo um Beatle.

Ele riu pelo nariz. Ajeitou com uma mão os cabelos para trás.

- E agora? – Perguntou, olhando-a franzindo a testa de um jeito charmoso.

Marlene o olhou outra vez. Parou de rir, perdeu o ar. De repente Sirius estava 10 vezes mais bonito que o cara mais bonito que talvez ela tivesse visto um dia. Engoliu em seco e sentiu o rosto corar.

- 'Tá normal agora.

Ele se aproximou. Ela o olhou enquanto guiava uns fios molhados para trás de uma orelha, nervosamente.

- Ainda 'tá brava comigo, medrosa?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não sou medrosa.

- Só finge que é, eu sei. Acho que conheço você.

- _Conhecia_. – Ela o corrige, encarando-o no seu jeito ousado.

- Você mudou tanto assim? – Ele perguntou. Eram os mesmo lábios rosados, só estavam um pouco mais volumosos agora.

Ela pareceu pensar.

- Não faço idéia. E você?

- Acho que bem pouco.

- Então nos conhecemos ainda. – Ela concluiu.

- Praticamente.

Ela olhou uma vez o mar. Sentiu-se mais criança, sentiu-se com seu amiguinho. Perguntou o que lhe perguntara milhões de vezes anos atrás:

- Sirius, no que você 'tá pensando?

Ele achou ter ouvido a voz dela mais infantil. Mas era só por que ouvira aquela pergunta milhões de vezes quando eram crianças. No que ele pensava?

- Em… coisas proibidas.

Ela o olhou, ele já a olhava. Ela sentiu-se esquentar outra vez, viu o peito nu dele subir e descer.

- Não deveriam proibir coisas. – Foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar: coisas que já pensara, coisas em que seu cérebro não precisava trabalhar.

- Não?

- Não. Se… se proíbem uma coisa, a gente fica pensando nela… e acaba querendo. Se nos falam muito sobre aquilo… a gente não consegue esquecer. – Ela olhou o mar mais uma vez. – Não consegue parar de querer nem por um minuto. – Completou com a voz falha e uma dor no coração.

- Como uma faca de dois gumes?

O céu faiscou, as ondas quebraram forte a seu lado. Ela não sentiu medo.

- É.

Ele franziu o cenho parecendo incomodado.

- Queria saber quem foi o idiota que proibiu… _isso_.

Ela mordeu os lábios com força.

- Ninguém. Simplesmente está proibido.

- E isso não é _mais uma_ prisão? – Ele perguntou e deu mais um passo na sua direção, ela voltou a encará-lo.

- É.

- Estamos livres aqui, Lene. – Ele tocou o rosto dela com os dedos, estava frio e era muito delicado. Ele puxou o queixo dela na sua direção, e então seus lábios ficaram a dois dedos de distância.

- Não… - Ela murmurou. – Não quero me prender… a você.

- É uma fuga, Lene, não uma prisão. – Ele sussurrou. – Você tem que ver assim. – Ele _precisava_ que ela visse assim.

Ela pestanejou.

- É assim que você sente? – Perguntou.

Com a outra mão ele empurrou a costas dela para apertá-la contra seu corpo, sentiu a respiração dela falhar no exato momento em que a sua falhava.

- Sinto que 'tô louco, só isso.

- Não sente que 'tá preso? – Será que só ela sentia-se assim, tão fixada ali?

- Preciso… disso… Lene… agora…

Sentiram o gosto um do outro pela primeira vez. Ele achou que fosse sufocar ali, ela achou que se perderia. E, no entanto, nunca sentiram-se tão livres como agora. Ele a segurava como muita força, prendia-a entre seus braços como se disso dependesse sua liberdade. Beijavam-se com urgência, quase desespero. Nunca consideraram a existência de tal sensação.

E como se mãos e bocas não se bastassem, ele a ergueu do chão e, com as pernas e braços dela a abraçarem-no, levou-a até o carro. Olhavam-se quase tristes, pelo tanto que sentiam-se perdidos e livres, loucos e presos.

Deitou-a por sobre o banco traseiro, e imediatamente deitou sobre ela, separando-se um momento ou outro para retirarem as últimas barreiras que separavam seus corpos. Tudo o que ele conseguira pensar, refletir, era que nunca vira garota tão linda, e nunca sentira gosto melhor. A cada suspiro ela perdia-se nele, ligava-se a ele, prendia-se e ainda assim voava, sem ar.

E juntos sentiram a explosão e resto de liberdade escapar entre seus dedos, irremediavelmente, do medo modo que seus corpos pareciam para sempre unidos, colados. Sentiam-se marcados à brasa. Talvez voassem, talvez aquela sensação fosse real, mas perderam as asas naquele momento. Ou talvez fosse só a sensatez que estava perdida.

"_Tudo bem, garota_

_Não adianta mesmo ser livre…"_

* * *

N/A: mais curto, né? mas tem beijo e tudo! rs

o q vcs acharam? **reviews**, claro, claro, claro!! muitas! todas q vcs puderem! eu preciso!

ah perdoem a demora, eu tava com uns problemas.. com o site e comigo mesma.

eee, beatnik é um pessoal que tinha idéias anti-materialistas e fazia textos legais.

bju


	6. Capítulo 5 Ela Quebrou o Rádio

Capítulo 5. **Ela Quebrou o Rádio**

"_Eu posso ser um Beatle,_

_Um beatnik, ou um bitolado_

_Mas eu não sou ator_

_Eu não 'tô à toa_

_Do teu lado"_

Ele não lembrava desde quando estava escuro assim. Porque há um tempo tudo o que tentava ver era o corpo dela.

Mas agora que ela descansava em seu peito, sua visão atravessava os vidros do carro e ele pôde ver que tudo o que era iluminado eram as estrelas e a Lua Cheia. Fazia deslizar os fios finos e castanhos por seus dedos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. De qualquer forma, não entendia como fora acontecer _tão rápido_, e ao mesmo tempo havia ali uma sensação estranha de _deja vu_ ou sonho ou reminiscência.

Ela virou-se ainda deitada entre seu braço e peito, naquele pequeno espaço que o banco traseiro de seu carro lhes dava, e passou a olhar o céu também. Uma ansiedade espremia seu peito e ela sentia que seu coração e sua mente trabalhavam sem parar, um medo excitado correndo por suas veias como nunca antes.

Sirius percorreu o corpo dela com os olhos mais uma vez. Ela usava agora só uma camiseta e a calcinha, e era difícil se concentrar em dormir com a visão das pernas nuas dela, e a sua textura a roçar nas suas próprias pernas, mal cobertas por uma cueca samba-canção – tudo o que ele usava. Mas ele viu no rosto suave perolado pelo luar uma expressão preocupada, quase abatida.

-- Algum problema? – Sua voz ecoou rouca e foi estranho ouvi-la depois daquele tempo todo só de sussurros, murmúrios e gemidos.

Ele a ouviu suspirar e sentiu o corpo dela um pouco mais tenso.

-- Só o que acabamos de criar. – Respondeu tentando não deixar transparecer o que realmente sentia. A verdade é que estava com medo desde que entrara naquele carro pela primeira vez, e agora isso parecia se explicar em seu peito, e se intensificar.

Ele franziu o cenho para a lua. Sabia que para si mesmo aquilo não seria tão grande problema. Primeiro, porque se alguém descobrisse, certamente ele seria perdoado com facilidade, tanto por Meg quando por seus amigos. O que não seria tão simples para ela. Segundo: essa não era a primeira vez que sumia de casa por uns dias, apesar de que antes sempre fora com James e com o consentimento da Sra. Potter, mas isso também podia ser resolvido. Terceiro: essa não era nem a segunda, nem a terceira (nem a quarta, na verdade) vez que fazia sexo com alguém com quem não tinha um relacionamento "oficial", e para ele não era problema esquecer esse tipo de coisa. Quarto: ele certamente não se apaixonaria, nem ficaria confuso, ou essas coisas todas de que sofrem as mulheres.

-- Não tem nada a dizer? – Ela perguntou, parecendo ainda mais tensa. Sirius chegou a pensar que talvez devesse levá-la logo para casa, interromper isso. Não gostava de magoar garotas inteligentes como ela, e muito menos queria magoar especificamente _ela_; havia um receio estranho em seu peito, uma sensação de perda principalmente quando pensava em Lowaytown.

Ela fez menção de se levantar e, contradizendo sua idéia de encerrar aquilo tudo, Sirius a segurou pelo braço e a fez se encaixar novamente em seu peito, abraçando-a.

Ele pestanejou para as estrelas, mas não quis largá-la agora.

Ela respirou fundo o cheiro dele, e aninhou-se sem resistir, ignorando a própria escassa sensatez. Ela descobriu o corpo dele perfeitamente aconchegante; tinha os ombros largos, mas era menos forte que Ed e, no entanto, seu peito parecia cem vezes mais acolhedor. Reprimiu-se por isso com a pontada de medo que sentia. Mas tudo bem, pensou, não seria dessa vez que se amarraria a alguém. Nunca achou esse tipo de coisa possível para alguém fujona como ela. E ela não era burra o suficiente para não esquecer _justamente_ Sirius Black.

-- Acha um problema muito ruim? – Ele perguntou, sem saber por que. _Nada muito fora do normal_, tentou se convencer, sempre agira por instintos, não é mesmo?

-- Bom, não é legal. Pelo Ed e pela Brown, principalmente.

-- E por você?

Ela ergueu o rosto e apoiou-se com as mãos sobre o tórax nu dele. Olhou-o analiticamente, seus olhos grandes eram bem visíveis mesmo no escuro, mas os dele eram só fendas prateadas e atentas como os olhos de um caçador.

-- Quanto a mim, eu dou um jeito. – Ela murmurou, mas ele ouviu claramente.

-- É?

-- Você duvida disso, não é?

-- Você é menos fria do que pensa.

-- Você é muito arrogante por achar que me conhece.

-- Você é bem clara.

-- E você é o mistério em pessoa. – Ela disse isso sorrindo, como se não fosse um mistério para ela.

-- Não vai me bater por dizer que você é fácil de se entender?

Ela riu.

-- Se você acha isso, então não me entende.

Ele riu rouco da graça dela, tocou seus lábios com os dedos e seu rosto, depois deslizou a mão pelos fios que a Lua deixava meio avelã.

-- E o que é que eu tenho que entender a mais? – Seu tom grave novamente surpreendeu a noite silenciosa.

Ela estreitou os olhos por um segundo e mordeu os lábios. Ergueu-se um pouco mais para encará-lo bem, ele aproveitou o movimento e segurou a cintura fina bem forte entre suas mãos. Ela encaixou uma perna a cada lado do corpo dele, de um jeito meio desconfortável pelo espaço pequeno, mas atingindo o intuito de manter uma postura esnobe. Exigiu um pouco a mais de sua concentração para sustentar tal postura ignorando o contato íntimo e quente com o corpo dele.

-- Vou esquecer _você e isso aqui tudo_ assim que a gente voltar. – Marlene afirmou solene, entre a brincadeira, a verdade e a lascívia.

-- Vai mesmo? – Ele respirava fundo para se controlar, seus polegares apertavam o ventre róseo entre suas mãos e ele mal conseguia manter os olhos nos dela; sentia a boca mais úmida.

-- Não tenha dúvidas. – Ela sorriu de um jeito que ele achou felino.

Mesmo num gesto brusco, Sirius girou seus corpos num vigor sensual e cobriu o dela com confiança.

-- Então não vai se lamentar quando eu esquecer também? – Perguntou com um sorriso meio distraído, seus olhos não pareciam pensar no que os lábios diziam.

-- É isso o que tem que acontecer. – Ela disse sincera.

-- A gente não daria certo na vida real. – Ele afirmou com o que restou de sua veemência, emersa do dilúvio de excitação que sentia.

-- É. – Ela meneou o rosto sob ele, enquanto apertava seu peitoral com a ponta dos dedos, de um jeito distraído que não toava com seus olhos ou com o modo como mordia os lábios molhados. – É bem isso.

-- Mas aqui no mundo paralelo… - Ele começou; mas a voz, a fala, o assunto se perderam; a consciência enfim afundara.

Ela o olhou. Ele sorria desmentindo seu tom displicente: era um sorriso perdido num mar de outro lugar, e seus olhos flamejavam e ardiam em sua direção.

Ela ergueu o queixo e ele a beijou de um jeito profundo. Passara uma das mãos por suas costas quando cessou o beijo e a olhou compenetrado.

-- Você não devia fazer isso. – Ele fez força para falar.

-- Quê?

-- Não faça outra vez. – Sentiu-se irritado por ter que interromper o que provavelmente começariam, mas alguma sensação ardia em seu peito que não a lascívia: algo que o fazia sentir raiva.

-- O quê?

-- Se envolver com alguém por uns dias e só. Não faça mais isso.

-- Do que você 'tá falando?

Ele tocou seu rosto com a mão aberta, num carinho um pouco… dominador.

-- Não se… perca assim.

-- Não 'tô perdida com você. – Marlene sentiu raiva e impaciência.

-- Nem fuja.

-- Ora, se eu quiser…

Ele respirou fundo.

-- Só 'tô dizendo pra você não ser uma dessas garotas que não sabe o que faz da vida e acaba estragando tudo, e sai por aí transando com qualquer um.

Ela o empurrou para o lado de súbito, derrubando-o de qualquer jeito no chão do carro.

-- Chega, Black! Para de agir como se eu fosse a garota perdida que você NÃO vai salvar porque é ocupado demais pra isso! – Ela tentou abrir as duas portas traseiras, mas não conseguiu. Passou sobre ele, desajeitado entre o banco e o chão, tentando saltar para os bancos dianteiros.

Ele tentou segura-la no ato, mas ela agiu com selvageria e escorregou para frente de vez, sentando-se no banco do passageiro e tentando abrir a porta. Quando ela conseguiu, Sirius espichou-se e a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para trás outra vez de qualquer jeito, o cheiro de seus cabelos invadindo o ar que inspirava.

-- AI! – Ela gritou desajeitada e irritadíssima, agitava o corpo tentando permanecer onde estava.

-- Eu não disse por mal! – Ele grunhiu com dificuldade enquanto tentava puxa-la. Sem saber por que não a deixava sair pela porta e ir dar chilique em outro lugar. – Para. De-. Para. Não. Me. Bate!

Ele a puxou de vez e ela bateu um dos pés no rádio do carro, quebrando os botões.

Com uma agilidade e certa elegância nos atos que ela jamais teria, ele por fim conseguiu prendê-la sob seu corpo.

-- Estúpido! – Ela gritou, Sirius poderia jurar que ela estava vermelha, mesmo sob a palidez do luar. – Você é tão arrogante, Black! Acha mesmo que conhece meus motivos! Eu não me _perco_, eu ajo assim porque _eu_ quero! Você só diz isso porque sou mulher!

-- Você não precisa ser assim. – Ele finalmente soltou seus braços, franziu o cenho quando viu que deixara vergões roxos onde segurara.

-- Sei que não! Mas que droga! Por que você não entende que eu _quero_ ser assim!?

Ele suspirou, tirou os cabelos que atravessavam o rosto dela de um modo aparentemente incômodo, tentou ficar sobre ela de um modo mais confortável, mas ela fez menção de sair outra vez. Encurralou-a novamente, seus instintos fazendo-o mantê-la ali, presa, sem que ele entendesse o porquê.

-- Porque você não é assim. Só finge que é. – Ele usou um tom displicente que a irritou mais. Tentou sair mais uma vez, agressiva, mas viu que era impossível.

-- Você 'tá me machucando, Black.

Ele sorriu, para maior aversão dela.

-- Você quebrou meu rádio, sabia?

-- FODA-SE! – Ela gritou fulminante.

-- 'Tá me deixando excitado com toda essa raiva.

Ela grunhiu de ódio, ele riu satisfeito.

Quando ela parou de resmungar daquele jeito agudo, e fechou os olhos respirando fundo, a expressão do rosto arredondado foi se suavizando, e ele pensou outra vez nos vergões roxos que lhe fizera.

-- Eu te machuquei, Marlene?

Ela abriu os olhos. Ele a olhava de um jeito preocupado. Ela virou o rosto para um lado, olhava as costas do banco dianteiro agora.

-- Você mesmo viu.

-- 'Tá doendo?

-- Nada tão terrível. – Teimou.

-- Desculpa.

Ela olhou-o. _Qual era a desse garoto?_

-- Eu quebrei seu rádio. – Disse arredia, num tom "não pedirei desculpas".

-- Era de se prever com essas pernas de garça. – Ele a olhou virar o rosto irritada e tentando não rir. – Vai ter que cantar pra mim na viagem de volta.

Ela deixou-se rir por fim, tombando o pescoço para trás, relaxando os músculos.

Sem pensar ele inclinou-se para o pescoço delicado e beijou-o com os lábios entreabertos, sorvendo o gosto dela. Viu a pele se eriçar perolada ao luar, e ela encolher o corpo no arrepio de um jeito doce.

Quando encontrou seus olhos, Marlene e Sirius se entenderam outra vez.

-- Se a gente conversa, só dá briga. – Ela apontou num olhar solene.

Ele olhava fixamente seus lábios, parecia em outro lugar, parecia uma pessoa diferente daquele garoto arrogante.

-- Talvez isso seja um sinal pra gente calar a boca. – Sirius disse, e mirou o brilho castanho dos seus olhos. Ela riu daquele jeito outra vez e ele, inevitavelmente, agarrou-a mais forte.

Era estranho. Ela gostava do humor dele, das idéias dele, da personalidade dele e da aparência dele. Mas simplesmente _não dava certo_.

E talvez assim fosse melhor, e ela pudesse lembrar-se que era mesmo só uma fuga. Porque, na _realidade_, era impossível que desse certo. Ele não concordava com nada nela, apesar de admirá-la na maioria das vezes. Achava tolo o modo como se revoltava e se irritava por qualquer coisa, mas adorava vê-la daquele jeito. Achava-a ousada demais nos gestos e palavras, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos quando ela falava erguendo o queixo. Só mesmo por pouco tempo. Jamais daria certo na vida real.

Marlene sentiu os lábios dele agora em seu ombro, e envolveu-o com os braços. Ele percorreu seu pescoço com urgência e foi até seus lábios.

-- A gente tem que ficar calado. – Ele disse rouco contra sua boca. – Que dá certo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele com um pouco mais de força, como que o punindo, e eles se perderam e fugiram juntos outra vez.

* * *

O Sol forte o acordou, fazendo doer os olhos. Sentia o cheiro agridoce dela, mas não o peso. Sentou-se devagar e esfregou o rosto. Saiu pela porta dianteira – as traseiras estavam estragadas há tempos.

Marlene estava deitada sobre uma manta estendida na areia, um pouco mais perto do mar. Usava a parte de cima do sutiã de que ele se lembrava e uns shorts azul-marinhos estranhos. Sua pele branca parecia veludo sob o sol, e ele teve um ímpeto de cobri-la com algum tecido e outro de despi-la ainda mais. Aproximou-se ainda franzindo a testa para a claridade.

-- Você pode cegar um pássaro desse jeito.

-- Quê? – Ela perguntou assustada, estava de olhos fechados até o momento.

-- Você 'tá refletindo mais luz que um farol, McKinnon.

Ela revirou os olhos e fez força para não rir.

-- Suas piadas não são engraçadas, Black.

Ele sorriu. Gostava do senso de humor dela. Nesse jeito meio "não tenho senso de humor".

-- Ah. – Ela lembrou-se de avisá-lo. – Peguei na sua mochila. – Ela apontou para os shorts estranhos que usava, sorrindo feito uma criança traquinas e mal controlando o riso.

Ele fixou o olhar nas pernas dela. Franziu o cenho. Não acreditou.

Sirius berrou uma gargalhada e gritou um "Não acredito!" para o ar. _Não acreditava._

Marlene estava com uma de suas cuecas estilo samba-canção. Agora ria também.

-- Queria tomar um sol. – Ela explicou.

Ele cessou as risadas e a olhou de um jeito diferente. Talvez fosse o excesso de risos ou de claridade, mas havia um brilho a mais em seus olhos.

Observou então. E não pôde acreditar outra vez. Ela não só fizera essa coisa absurda e ridícula como também ficara… _linda_ _com sua cueca_. Ele fixou seu corpo sem reserva e seguiu cada curva; mordeu os lábios e encontrou os olhos dela irritados.

-- 'Tá me deixando sem jeito, Black.

Ele sorriu charmoso.

-- Tem café da manhã?

-- Não sou sua mãe. – Ela respondeu automática. A brisa batia mansa no rosto dele, fazendo balançar seus cabelos negros gentilmente. Mas algo no corpo de Sirius expressava tanto vigor que o tudo o que tocava seu peito nu parecia ser desafiado e rebatido, como se a brisa de repente fosse um vento feroz que tentasse derrubar um cavaleiro em batalha.

-- É a mulher mais próxima. Tem que me servir. – Ele erguia as sobrancelhas matreiro e charmoso. Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado antes de responder, aproveitando a sombra que ele fazia sobre seu rosto.

-- Se eu me levantar daqui, arrebento você.

Ele fingiu esquivar-se.

-- 'Tô tão assustado que vou comprar alguma coisa pra comer.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados encararam-no de novo, num faiscar contra o brilho do sol.

-- Comprei umas coisas antes de você acordar da sua hibernação. – Ela apontou para uma cesta que tinha a seu lado. – Nunca vi ninguém dormir tanto.

Sirius sentou-se na manta a seu lado e encontrou sanduíches, sucos e biscoitos.

-- Vai me ajudar a fazer o poema? – Ele grunhiu de boca cheia. Ela abriu os olhos pela infinitésima vez.

-- Ajudo. – E os fechou novamente.

Ele ainda sorria grato quando se viu repentinamente perdido num desabrochar de curvas. Os cílios longos dela que clareavam na pontinha da curva que faziam para cima, o lábio inferior que curvava um milímetro e desenhava-se em seu queixo. A curva suave e pálida na lateral dos seios de menina. A curva que se perdia em seu umbigo…

-- A gente vai embora hoje. – Ele lembrou.

-- Eu sei. – Ela sentiu certa falta de ar, apertou os olhos com força, como que os fechando ainda mais. – Que horas?

-- O quê?

Ela abriu os olhos e ele forçou-se a olhar somente para eles.

-- A que horas vamos embora?

-- Quando quiser. – Ele deu de ombros.

Ela meneou o rosto já de olhos fechados outra vez. As curvas mexiam-se quando ela respirava.

-- Depois que o sol se por. – Ele devaneou em voz alta.

Ela o olhou curiosa.

-- Assim você pode tomar mais sol. – Ele se explicou com pose displicente. – 'Tá precisando.

Ela sorriu, curvando o rosa-forte dos lábios.

E antes que pensasse no gesto, Sirius tocou a barriga de Marlene num ímpeto que não pôde conter. Ela o olhou de um jeito assustado e segurou sua mão no ato. Ainda não entendia até que ponto ele tinha liberdade. Namoros geralmente tinham regras e níveis, autorizações paulatinas, progressos um a um. Mesmo que ela nunca tivesse dado atenção a regras, era necessária certa intimidade, um "acostumar-se" ao que ia acontecendo.

E ela definitivamente não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius a olhava. Parecia também não entender por que o fizera. Ele simplesmente quis observar o contraste entre a pele de sua mão e a do ventre puro e aveludado dela.

Ele cessou o gesto e enfiou três biscoitos na boca. Ela tentou ignora-lo e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Depois de alguns minutos ela sentiu que ele se deitava a seu lado. Olhou-o e seus olhos se encontraram, de novo sobre aquela manta.

Ele fechava e abria as mãos, como o garoto nervoso que nunca fora. Pensava se a atacava de vez ou se dizia alguma coisa antes.

Os segundos passavam contendo uma eternidade cada um, e ela não sabia o que fazer ou o que esperar, só sentia o peito inexplicavelmente descontrolado e uma tontura repentina.

O suspiro falho que ela deu o fez ignorar qualquer coisa que pensava em dizer e ele repetiu o gesto que ela interrompera, apertando a barriga aveludada na região do ventre e fazendo-a virar-se para ele sobre a manta, enquanto se virava também e colava seus corpos num ardor meio enfurecido, meio aflito.

Ela o olhava de um orbe cinzento a outro, perdida em calor e agonia, sentindo que poderia desmaiar ou atacá-lo fervorosamente. Mais um movimento (e ela notou a inédita falta de jeito dele) e Sirius a retinha embaixo do próprio corpo, roubando todo o ar e lucidez num beijo em que ela admitia estar perdida.

-- Vou admitir uma coisa pra você, Lene. – Ele disse rouco, quase num rosnar sobre seus lábios.

Ela sentia-se apavorada com o que sentia, seu corpo estremecia e Sirius a apertava mais.

-- Fala. – Pediu baixinho.

-- Eu nunca vi nada mais sexy nesse mundo do que você usando minha cueca.

Ela virou o rosto e riu alto e doce, curvando o pescoço. O riso dela encheu a praia, preencheu, completou e coloriu tudo ao redor. Ela parou de rir um tempo depois, sob um olhar quase incrédulo dele.

Inacreditável, aquela garota.

Marlene parou de rir sorrindo no rosto inteiro. Talvez pelo modo sincero, cru e límpido com que ele a olhara ao dizer, mas ela nunca ouvira nada mais bonito a respeito de si mesma. O medo em seu peito tentou protestar, talvez seus instintos quisessem protegê-la se não estivessem tão ocupados em captar cada textura, cheiro ou sensação que Sirius transmitia.

Sirius pensou que usar alguma entorpecente muito forte seria parecido: aquela sensação desmedida, inconseqüente de _mais rápido, mais intenso, mais fundo, mais além_… A sensação de querer aventura e perda, só para saber se eram capazes de voltar ilesos. Desafiando os próprios limites e medos, ele ousou naufragar mais uma vez no corpo dela.

Já que estavam aqui, afogados em lascívia e enlouquecidos de desejo, perdidos na confusão de suas sensações e fugindo dos próprios pensamentos, iriam até onde seriam capazes, até onde não deveriam, e nem podiam.

"_Cento e dez,_

_Cento e vinte,_

_Cento e sessenta_

_Só pra ver, até quando_

_O amor agüenta"_

_

* * *

_

* * *

N/A: oi, meus queridos!!! aahhh q alegria postar um chap novinho pra vcs!!! ^^

uma observação nesse chap: esse segundo trecho da música tem uma variação, as vezes o querido Humberto (vocalista dos Engenheiros) canta "... até qnd o motor aguenta" e às vezes desse jeito aí q eu coloquei na fic. por motivos óbvios preferi esse segundo jeito ;D

e então?? o q acharam??? espero q tenham gostado, mas deixem REVIEWS mesmo q não tenham gostado!!! uhauahauha de todo jeito elas me deixam feliz!!! e qnd são críticas podem ajudar mucho mucho.

certo, acho q preciso deixar meus "n/a" menos repetitivos... uahauha

*agradecimentos sempre especiais à zizi blue, q além de fazer críticas construtivas divide o enlouquecimento q o Sirius-gostosão causa.

*igualmente à Yuufu, q tbm me faz mto feliz com os comentários e, claro, divide desse enlouquecimento e adoração ao Sirius-totalmente-lindo.

*à Aneenha-Black, mto importante no tempo q eu arranjo nao sei de onde pra digitar essa fic, pq leitora nova e reviews tem essa capacidade ^^ espero q tenha gostado e me perdoado pela demora!

*à julies, q me chamou de mané, mas eu adorei assim mesmo pq ela leu minha fic, comentou, e ainda disse q eu arrasei!!! aí, julies!! valeeeeu!!!

ah q saudade q eu tava de update!!! alegria, viu!

besos muchachos! vou indo q tô tentando update a Cedo Demais tbm!!!


	7. Capítulo 6 Como num Sonho

Capítulo 6. **Como num Sonho, Pouco Antes de Acordar**

Ouviu como num sonho, e teve certeza de que gravaria aquilo em sua mente, o som do carro pelas ruas vazias de Lowaytown, quebrando o silêncio da noite. Olhou as casas conhecidas e não sentiu o coração comprimir, porque ele parecia simplesmente ter parado, naquele sonho estranho. Cada segundo, cada rua, cada esquina que ela dobrava e o movimento de seus braços no volante, a visão do farol iluminando os trechos de rua, cada respiração que fez o peito de Sirius subir e descer dormindo a seu lado, naqueles últimos momentos, ela gravou como se fizessem parte de, não havia sinônimo, um sonho.

Sua casa e a de Sirius irromperam em algum momento em sua visão, e ela lembrou-se que era hora de estacionar. Estacionar. Estavam de volta.

Respirou fundo e seus movimentos fizeram o carro parar como se não estivessem sob seu comando, mas no comando do dono daquele sonho estranho. Olhou Sirius, a cabeça apoiada na janela, a respiração embaçando o vidro. E se ela não o acordasse e fosse embora outra vez?

Puniu-se pela idéia idiota e pela dor no peito, que decidira agora se comprimir e bater forte.

A visão de sua mão estendendo-se e tocando o ombro de Sirius também ficaria gravada. Como o último passo para acordar do sonho bom. Do melhor sonho.

Ele piscou umas vezes e virou-se para ela, o rosto sonolento o deixava atraente demais e ela já desistira de fingir que aquilo seria fácil.

-- Chegamos. – Disse num suspiro conformado.

Sirius olhou-a por um momento. Não deveria ter dormido. Sua cabeça estava lenta e ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Parte daquilo que tentaram conversar durante a tarde inteira daquele último dia, mas não conseguiram. Ele não queria que ela pensasse o que provavelmente estava pensando. Não queria que ela ignorasse tudo, mas se o dissesse, seria um canalha egoísta, porque ele mesmo provavelmente esqueceria logo.

A única coisa realmente estranha para ele era aquela dor no peito esquerdo, que ia até a garganta e não o deixava falar nada, e mandava para os ares toda a sua elegância natural.

Ela virou o rosto para a porta e a abriu, e ele viu como num sonho os gestos dela. As duas mãos para abrir a maçaneta, uma mão empurrando a porta e outra colocando os cabelos para trás de uma das orelhas; o movimento das pernas e o all star no ar e depois fora de seu campo de visão, pisando o asfalto; e então o modo como ela virou o tronco para olhá-lo mais uma vez. Os cílios abrindo e fechando e seus lábios dizendo…

-- Tchau, Sirius.

E ele deixou…

Que garoto fraco e burro e covarde que era… ele a deixou ir. E sua mente enlouquecia entre duas razões que desconhecia: por que parecia burrice deixá-la ir e por que queria tanto evitar magoá-la (era por isso que a _deixava_ ir, certo?).

Viu a _jeans_ meio larga se erguer, a curva suave do quadril que o fazia suar instantaneamente, o virar para fechar a porta, a mão acenando através da janela aberta; o giro e o único passo que Marlene deu para longe dele.

Tudo o que ele pensou foi que talvez não fosse um problema tão grande assim alguém querer morar para sempre dentro de seu próprio carro.

Mas então viu e _sentiu_ a outra volta que a _jeans_ sobre o quadril fez, num girar de calcanhares meio desajeitado (ele descobria que achava sexy aquela falta de jeito); e quando ela mostrou o rosto outra vez, agachando-se e olhando-o pela janela, ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

-- Você não vai entrar? – Ela perguntou confusa, parecendo querer sair dali.

-- Acho que não.

-- Vai _dormir aqui_?

Ele franziu o cenho pensativo. Ia mesmo dormir ali.

-- Vou.

Ela permaneceu olhando-o, como se isso em algum momento a fizesse entender Sirius.

-- Quer dormir aqui também? – Ele perguntou sério, era para ser brincadeira, mas não foi.

Marlene expressou num sorriso a incredulidade, chamando Sirius de louco pelos olhos e meneando o rosto em negação como se dissesse "é claro que não". Ia dizer que aquilo era besteira e loucura.

-- Quero. – Sua voz disse, porém.

Sirius, sem tirar os olhos dos seus, inclinou o corpo e abriu a porta para ela entrar, depois encostou-se na outra porta e abriu um dos braços, como se esperasse que ela deitasse ali, em seu peito outra vez. _Como no sonho do qual ela tinha que acordar_.

Ela decorou cada jogo de luz e sombra que se fez sobre o garoto. Da luz do poste em seu rosto, fazendo sombra perto do nariz e sob os olhos. Da luz do carro sombreando um dos lados do rosto dele. Do conforto e calor que o peito dele gritava. E o olhar cinzento sempre fixo no seu, um olhar que fez seu coração fugir do peito, derretendo, pulando, machucando, acelerando.

Lentamente Marlene se inclinou e pôs-se de quatro para alcançar Sirius no outro banco, deitando enfim entre seu braço e tórax. Ela não sentiu medo, o que não fazia sentido. Pois se lembrava nesse momento de que teria cerca de 8 horas para esquecer o momento mais inesquecível de sua vida, antes de enfrentar o dia seguinte e a vida real.

Ele a abraçou num primeiro momento e depois passou a acariciar seus cabelos. Teve a nítida impressão de que não esqueceria a imagem dos cabelos castanhos deslizando entre seus dedos.

Ela ajeitou-se e ficou meio de lado, com as pernas estendidas para o outro banco, e ele a seguiu no gesto com as pernas. Teve não uma nítida impressão, mas uma certeza absoluta de que não esqueceria jamais a curva que ia do quadril dela para a cintura, num mistério impossível para aquela onda suave-marcante, que, ele seria capaz de jurar, explicava todos os mistérios universais.

Marlene aconchegou-se mais e deitou o rosto no peito de Sirius, respirando o cheiro da camiseta e do corpo dele. Parecia ser aquilo tão… suficiente para viver.

Antes de conseguir se reprimir ou punir, ou brigar com Sirius por ele combater injustamente superior todos os seus ideais e princípios, ela adormeceu feliz.

E antes que ele pudesse tentar falar alguma coisa outra vez – aquilo que deveria dizer e não sabia o que era -, e antes que pudesse pensar sobre seu próprio egoísmo, ele dormiu para continuar a sonhar.

_"Escute, garota  
__  
O vento canta uma canção_

Dessas que uma banda

Nunca toca sem razão"

* * *

N/A: oi, oi! capítulo curtíssimo, né? mas esse era pra ser assim mesmo! quando eles chegam e tal... mantendo a fuga até o último segundinho ^^ own... uhauahua

opiniões mais que bem vinda, necessárias!!!! e inspiradoras!

gracias especiais a Aneenha-Black, Yuufu e zizi blue! espero que tenham gostado e, Yuufu, continuo confabulando uma NC! uhauahuah

ah, tem uma versão muito legal, de um show, q o Humberto canta esse trecho como "dessas que uma banda/ nunca toca sem tesão" uhauahuahau o máximo! mas não cabia tão bem aqui!

beijos!


	8. Capítulo 7 Deserta Highway

Capítulo 7. **Deserta Highway**

_"Você me faz correr demais_

_Os riscos desta highway_

_Você me faz correr atrás_

_ Do horizonte desta highway__"_

Uma claridade ínfima a fez acordar. O cheiro de Sirius estava por ali e doeu o esforço que fez para não acordá-lo e ir embora.

Achou bom quando entrou em casa e sua mãe iniciou um escândalo. Abafaria aqueles gritos que seu peito dava, e a dor que comprimia seu pulmão. Por que mesmo se metera nesse idiotice? _Fugir com Sirius Black_? Se sua mãe não a castigasse, ela mesmo o faria.

- Andromeda Black me disse que você estaria aqui ontem à tarde! No que você está pensando!

Ela suspirou.

- Eu passei na casa da Lily e dormi lá.

- Nem pensar! Eu liguei para a Evans!

Castigo seria bom. Uma desculpa para se esconder desse mundo ridículo.

* * *

Espreguiçou-se num sorriso e na sensação boa que aquele perfume que sentia no ar morno do carro lhe causava. Lembrava-lhe as manhãs que passou em um acampamento com os Potter no fim do ano passado: o cheiro doce da baunilha das panquecas da Sra. Potter, o cobertor quente, a sensação rara de estar em casa.

Mas o fato de abrir os olhos destruiu aquilo num segundo. O carro estava vazio, não havia peso sobre seu tórax, o ar em suas narinas pareceu frio.

Andou devagar até sua casa. Seus pais e Regulus estavam sentados à mesa do café da manhã e olharam-no sem expressar muita coisa. Seu pai ergueu os olhos sobre o jornal como se conferisse se aquele era Sirius e se ele estava inteiro, sua mãe grunhiu uma reclamação sobre as festas de hoje em dia, mas Regulus o encarou desconfiado durante a refeição.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou quando subiam. Sirius sabia que o irmão o seguia pelos passos atrás dos seus ecoando na mansão que hoje lhe parecia mais vazia e fria do que nunca.

- Como assim? Nada.

- Você brigou com alguém?

- Não.

- Onde estava?

- No James.

- Sem essa.

- Eu fugi.

- Pra onde?

- Praia.

- Com quem?

- Com David Bowie.

O irmão mais novo parou, Sirius soube pela ausência do som dos seus passos. Agora eram só os seus, na casa inteira, só os seus passos mais vagos do que nunca.

- Alguém morreu? - Regulus perguntou em seu tom indiferente, mas com um olhar astuto quase preocupado sobre a nuca ineditamente pendida para frente do irmão. Sirius lhe pareceu... abatido.

- David Bowie.

- Certo, idiota. Como quiser. Vê se para de beber demais, dá pra ver que você 'tá de ressaca a um quilômetro.

O mármore do corrimão tinha uma textura aveludada como a pele dela sob a blusa...

- Não 'tô de ressaca.

- Aí, não use drogas muito fortes. Parece que você foi atropelado.

- Engraçado.

Regulus acompanhou Sirius com os olhos preocupados até ele sumir atrás da porta.

* * *

Atravessava o jardim achando-se ridícula pelos choques de susto que levava sem razão. De repente estava hipersensível e rezava intensamente para que Sirius não aparecesse agora.

De repente uma mão a segurou, Marlene abafou um grito e quase caiu na grama, entre tentar correr e se controlar.

Ela virou-se devagar repetindo mantras "não é o Sirius" de maneira insana, e encarou os olhos azuis e inquisidores de Frank Longbottom.

Respirou fundo em alivio.

- Você me deve cento e cinqüenta mil, duzentas e vinte e uma explicações.

- Oi, Frank.

- Entra no carro.

* * *

A densa cortina de cabelos castanhos claros balançava-se às suas costas enquanto ela tentava equilibrar uma caixa, três livros enormes e um estojo nas mãos, ao mesmo tempo que tentava abrir seu armário. Amassava a pilha de coisas contra a barriga, fazendo perder a função "esconderijo corpóreo" da camiseta enorme do – que coincidência estúpida - David Bowie. Sirius se aproximou sem conter o sorriso e a vontade de rir, esquecendo-se do mau humor por um momento.

- Ajuda, McKinnon?

A voz dele soou logo atrás de seu corpo e ela sobressaltou-se a ponto de derrubar tudo o que debilmente segurava.

Agacharam-se ao mesmo tempo parar recolher as coisas dela, tentando ao máximo adiar o encontro de seus olhos. Mas em algum momento inevitável aconteceu, cinzas e castanhos se encontraram; e o sorriso sedutor de Sirius Black não saiu, e a eterna apatia de Marlene McKinnon parecia nunca ter existido. Olhavam-se em febre, e ergueram-se quase trêmulos. Marlene assustada e Sirius incrivelmente sem jeito.

- E aí, beleza, Black? – Ela conseguiu falar, num fôlego trôpego de voz.

Ele acenou o rosto pálido num sinal positivo.

- E você? – Perguntou rouco.

- OK.

Sirius ia introduzir o assunto com _classe_, desenvolver algum tema para _dispersar_ e depois inserir o assunto _elegantemente_.

Depois de gaguejar pela primeira vez em sua vida, por uns 5 minutos sem parar, ele conseguiu dizer:

- E o Bone?

Ela deu um sutil sobressalto, parecia ter se distraído com alguma coisa em sua testa enquanto ele gaguejava. Sirius riu. Aquilo estava ridículo e… _pelo amor de Deus_, ela era muito linda.

Marlene riu também, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Respondeu sem dar atenção ao que dizia, atenta demais aos olhos dele:

- Acho que o convenci.

Sirius entendeu aos poucos. Ele perguntara sobre Bone, aquilo que o incomodava desde cedo. Riram porque ela era engraçada. Depois ela disse, naquele sorriso que o enganou_, que convenceu_. Convenceu _Bone._ Isso queria dizer…

- Vocês 'tão juntos. – Sua voz saiu lenta e rouca naquele segundo estranho.

Um segundo enorme, longo, em que Sirius pareceu empalidecer e estacar sem antes ter movimento algum. Por mais que soubesse a resposta, por mais que isso fosse _certo_, ele sentiu como se alguém tivesse vindo por trás, atravessado sua pele e sua caixa torácica, e espremido seu coração com a mão, fazendo o conteúdo escorrer entre os dedos e suas próprias costelas.

Na tentativa de reprimir essa idiotice, o mau humor voltou com força.

- Que bom. – Rosnou fingidamente plácido.

Ela empalideceu, agora ele via. Parecia enjoada quando perguntou:

- E a Brown?

- Acreditou no que eu disse numa boa.

Marlene riu fria e esnobe. – Era de se esperar.

- Quê?

- Ela não é muito esperta.

- Você não a conhece.

Marlene riu pelo nariz numa ironia ácida. Virou o rosto para que Sirius não percebesse as malditas lágrimas se formando, e desejou que seu nariz não estivesse vermelho apesar de senti-lo esquentar.

- Qual é, quem não conhece Meg Brown?

- Você 'tá sendo estúpida.

- Cala essa boca, Black, você não tem o direito de dizer isso. - Marlene desejou ter parecido agressiva o bastante para que ele não a visse enxugar uma lágrima desobediente no canto do rosto.

O peito de Sirius pareceu se recompor com a ideia de brigar com Marlene. E isso lhe pareceu a coisa mais lúcida que sentira desde que acordara.

- Você não pode falar nada a respeito dela!

- Ora, me desculpe por ofender a sua namoradinha!

- Por que você 'tá falando desse jeito, hein McKinnon? Como se o Bone fosse grande coisa!

- Bem melhor que _ela_! Ao menos é inteligente!

Ele não disse nada, mas seu olhar a ofendeu mais que um milhão de palavrões.

- Você. Não. Conhece. Meg.

- Felizmente.

- E eu achando que a gente podia voltar a ser amigos.

Isso a fez sofrer de uma forma estranha. Prometeu às suas lágrimas um tempo para elas depois, mas agora precisava acabar com isso:

- Ridículo ter pensado nisso, Black.

- É. Ridículo. Você não tem nada a ver com a gente.

- Com muito orgulho. – Ela fez menção de uma reverência, três outras lágrimas imbecis escorreram ao registro das palavras esmagadoras dele.

Ele riu amargo pelo nariz, meneando o rosto.

Bone chegou brusco atrás dos dois.

- Qual é, Lene. Quer dar corda aos boatos por aí? Sai de perto desse cara.

Marlene usou toda a sua força para não chorar. Baixinho conseguiu dizer:

- Eu… só tava tirando satisfação. Vendo se foi ele que espalhou isso.

- E foi?

- O que você acha? Não sou burro a ponto de achar que alguém acreditaria que eu e ela fugiríamos juntos. - Sirius olhou Marlene uma última vez, a garota nem mesmo estava olhando para ele. - É uma idéia ridícula.

- É mesmo. – Finalizou Bone. Marlene engoliu em seco e puxou o namorado pela mão.

Largou-o à porta do primeiro banheiro. Fez todas as suas lágrimas entenderem que Sirius Black era uma ideia boba e dolorida, que jamais deveria ser repetida.

"Ninguém por perto, silêncio no deserto

_ Deserta highway"_

* * *

_N/A: Espero que me aceitem de volta! ;]_


	9. Cap 8 Confusa Como a América Central

Capítulo 8. **Tão Confusa Quanto a América Central**

A cerimônia de formatura correra bem até ali. Estava se acostumando com os disparos sem motivo de seu coração e começava a perdoar o universo por ter colocado Sirius Black novamente em seu caminho. Sua mãe fora gentil durante toda a noite, e seu pai mudou de assunto quando ela tentou fazer as perguntas idiotas habituais sobre casamento, insinuando-as quando Ed estava por perto. Este, por sua vez, parecia vislumbrado por ver Marlene em "roupa de mulher", como dissera (um vestido longo azul, feminino e elegante que usara uma vez no casamento de uma prima) e passara toda a cerimônia sendo o que fazia a toda hora surgir na mente dela a expressão "um verdadeiro gentleman" na voz estridente de sua mãe, o que depois aconteceu de fato, quando sua mãe veio cumprimentá-lo após a entrega dos canudos.

Sentia-se agradavelmente segura vendo Sirius apenas de longe, mesmo com a tonelada de sensações que isso lhe causava (acostumara-se a elas nos três dias que se passaram). Aprendera muito bem a arte de ignorar a presença Black a qualquer custo, chegando mesmo ao ponto de a escola esquecer os boatos sobre uma suposta fuga. Agora sentia-se a salvo, principalmente, porque estava de castigo e não poderia ir à festa após a cerimônia, onde provavelmente veria Sirius desfilar com a namorada, e Bone cumpriria enfim as promessas de agarrá-la ardentemente (as que falara em seu ouvido por toda a noite). Depois da fuga, mal conseguira dar-lhe um beijo de verdade, simplesmente não podia. Iria terminar com ele, mas não queria que Sirius soubesse, por isso esperaria até o fim das aulas.

Porém, quando seus pais a chamaram para ir para casa e Ed se ofereceu para levá-la depois, sentiu que as coisas começavam a dar errado.

- Lene. – Ed a chamou daquele jeito entre galante e carinhoso. Um mau sinal, ela registrou.

- Hum.

- Não vou para a festa sem minha namorada.

Ela sentiu o desespero se infiltrar em seu peito e subir até sua garganta e exprimir um triste e angustiado:

- Ed…!

- Calma…

- Eu 'tô de castigo, lembra? – Marlene tentou-se agarrar ao fato como um gato que tenta encontrar a janela subindo pelas cortinas fechadas.

- Eu falo com a sua mãe.

- Eu não quero ir... – Ela gemeu.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou enquanto estacionava na frente de sua casa, e antes que ela pudesse responder, saiu do carro em direção a porta.

- Edgar, NÃO! – Ela gritou. Correu e tentou segurá-lo, Edgar a olhando confuso sem entender o drama da namorada. E então ouviu-se uma voz aguda que interrompeu a cena:

- McKinnon, Bone, estão indo também? – Era a namorada de Sirius, agarrada a seu braço, ambos prestes a entrar no carro dele. Marlene pensou no rádio quebrado, sentiu uma estúpida vontade de saber se ele o consertara. Olhou-o e os orbes cinzentos, a uns vinte metros do seu, brilharam como num reflexo dos dela.

Ela agarrou-se ao braço de Edgar e ouviu a voz do namorado rindo e depois dizendo:

- Certo, vão na frente! Eu levo, está no carro!

Aparentemente ocorrera uma pequena conversa que ela perdeu… Mas logo mãe apareceu à porta.

- Meus amores! – Continuava gentil, a garota registrou.

Edgar Bone levou dois segundos para convencê-la a tirar Marlene do castigo e deixá-la ir à festa. O sorriso perfeito de Ed a encarava satisfeito.

- Ah, vamos, fica alegrinha, Lene… - Ele lhe disse selando seus lábios com um beijo. Marlene suspirou e andou até o carro como um animal para o abate.

Quando entrou na festa, tratou de localizar a mesa de bebidas e um local que servisse como ponto cego para a maior parte do salão. Ed disse que ia encontrar uns amigos quando a viu seguir reto para um ponto entre dois pilares grandes, perto da mesa. Ela encheu um copo da primeira coisa que viu e tomou, gole após gole, sentindo o efeito ir do seu estômago para a ponta dos seus dedos.

Tentara ser sensata, tentara ir para casa. De que adiantava tentar alguma paz, seguir qualquer maldito ideal, se precisava passar 90% do tempo ignorando seu próprio coração?

Minha vida é tão confusa

Quanto a América Central

Por isso não me acuse

De ser irracional


	10. Capítulo 9 Até Quando o Coração Aguenta

Capítulo 9. **Até Quando o Coração Aguenta**

Ele empurrou de seu caminho dois garotos bêbados e teve que passar no meio de uma roda de conversa de garotas barulhentas; a mesa em que Marlene dançava nada discretamente com metade das garotas de torcida da escola (que costumavam odiá-la na ausência daquela quantidade absurda de álcool) agora estava a cinco passos de distância. Observara-a durante toda a noite de longe, bem lembrado da promessa interna de manter a distância mas excessivamente consciente de sua beleza.

Aquela a sua frente, porém, não era só a garota que lhe dera dias mágicos de prazer intenso seguidos por um ódio anormal e um medo que ele não queria assumir, mas também era sua amiga de infância, em um estado de consciência que gritava por ajuda. Antes de alcançar a mesa, uma mão forte o segurou. Virou-se preparado para socar Edgar Bone, o infeliz que a deixara desprotegida.

Mas era Frank Longbottom que o encarava, olhando-o com a mesma raiva que sentia em seu próprio peito.

- Você 'tá indo falar com ela? – Gritou perto de seu ouvido, para se fazer ouvir sobre o barulho da festa.

Sirius meneou o rosto concentrado na expressão protetora de Frank.

- Escuta, cara, não piora as coisas. Tentei fazer ela parar, mas não consegui. Ela ta muito nervosa e eu não 'tô entendendo o que 'tá acontecendo aqui. – Com o olhar, ele exigia a resposta de Sirius.

Não conseguira beber nada a noite toda, e ainda assim sentia-se ridiculamente confuso. Encarou Frank, respirou fundo e só conseguiu falar entre os dentes para o olhar agora acusador:

- Eu preciso falar com ela, Frank. – E virou-se em direção a garota novamente, mas o amigo o impediu de caminhar, apertando ainda mais seu braço na altura do peito.

- Sirius! – Ele o olhava ameaçadoramente agora.

- Quê, droga!

- Se for pra piorar as coisas, deixa quieto. Daqui a pouco levarei Alice pra casa, e levo a Lene também.

- CADÊ A PORRA DO NAMORADO DELA! – Sirius explodiu. As pessoas que estavam por perto se viraram atentas. A roda de garotas barulhentas ficou quieta e interessada ao notar que Sirius Black era o dono da voz.

Frank olhava o amigo analiticamente.

- É sério, não piora tudo. – Ele repetiu, mas agora apertava o braço do amigo não com ameaça, mas com compreensão.

- Vou levar ela pra casa. – Sirius afirmou com um olhar penetrante para Frank, que pareceu se acalmar de vez.

- Você vai cuidar dela, certo? – Perguntou.

- Vou. – E Sirius sentiu Frank soltar seu braço e o viu menear o rosto quase num sorriso antes de virar para a mesa de Marlene.

As pessoas voltaram a atenção para ele quando Sirius, com determinação e uma espécie de certeza nos gestos, segurou a mão de Marlene e a puxou até a beirada da mesa, de onde ele a pegou pelos quadris, colocou-a no chão e, ainda aproveitando-se dos reflexos lentos da garota, segurou seus dois braços e com o corpo apertado atrás do dela, e a guiou para fora da festa.

À repentina ausência de pessoas e barulho e ao enfim detectar quem era o seu seqüestrador, Marlene se agitou em seus braços e tentou sair. Sirius teve que segurá-la com força até que a voz de Edgar Bone paralisou os dois.

- O que você 'tá fazendo com a minha garota, Black? – Ele tinha um tom de brincadeira falso, pois olhava-os com apreensão, certamente raciocinando o que vira na escola três dias antes.

Marlene tentou aproveitar a chance de sair de perto de Sirius, mas sentia agora um repentino cansaço e torpor, e ainda tentava raciocinar como viera parar ali e o que estava acontecendo, então rendeu-se ao aperto de Sirius e ficou ali quietinha, Bone andava mesmo lhe cansando.

- Vou cuidar dela, Bone, já que você não cuida. – O tom de Sirius, porém, era sério, quase livre de emoção.

Bone abria a boca numa expressão de raiva, quando Meg apareceu:

- Six? O que você 'tá fazendo.…?

- Certo, agora me larga, Sirius. – Marlene conseguiu enfim exprimir alguma coisa: ia acabar vomitando se Meg Brown desse um de seus escândalos.

Sirius, no entanto, sentiu a mente clara como não a sentia há muito, muito tempo. Segurou Marlene com firmeza e, vendo que a garota resistiria, ergueu-a do chão jogando-a por cima do ombro, e desceu as escadas para o estacionamento. Carregou-a até seu carro, onde, sob olhares perplexos de sua namorada e à frente de um Edgar Bone possesso correndo agora em disparada a descer as escadas até o estacionamento, ele fez Marlene sentar no banco que era _dela e só dela_, fechou a porta, deu a volta, abriu sua porta, sentou-se em _seu devido lugar_, e ligou o carro a tempo de Edgar dar um soco no porta-malas.

Enquanto o carro andava e os xingamentos de Bone eram lançados furiosos ao vento, Marlene começou a rir.

Sirius ainda se sentia sério pela força de sua nova convicção, mas logo começou a rir também.

- Eu não entendo você, Sirius Black. Eu juro.

Ele a olhou e sorriu por um instante.

- Não tem problema, eu espero você.

Ao ouvir isso, Marlene ficou séria instantaneamente. Não queria pensar no que isso poderia significar… Desviou o olhar de Sirius e seus olhos recaíram sobre o rádio, visivelmente quebrado.

- Você não consertou o rádio. – Sua voz foi lacônica.

- Eu sei. – Era tudo tão maravilhosamente claro para ele agora, que se controlava para não sorrir. Ele esperaria que ela entendesse sozinha se assim ela precisasse, o tempo que fosse. – Vai ter que cantar pra mim de novo…

Ela riu com leveza. Ele se sentiu quente por dentro.

- E eu não ajudei você com o poema…

Ele a olhou. – Lene, 'tá tudo bem. - Marlene achou que dele vinha uma espécie de... paz.

Estacionou em frente a casa dela e foi ajudá-la a sair. Marlene parecia encontrar dificuldade.

- Sirius, acho que eu 'tô passando mal…

Ele quase não teve tempo de ajudar a segurá-la, quando ela deitou a cabeça entre os joelhos e vomitou.

Parou tossindo e voltou a se recostar em seu banco. Sirius abriu a porta traseira e sentou-se ali também, as pernas na rua como as dela.

- Desculpa, Sirius. – ele a ouviu numa voz fraquinha.

Ele riu. Estava tudo tão bem que nada seria capaz de diminuir isso, ele só desejou que ela entendesse logo.

- Não se preocupe, Lene. Não pegou no carro.

Ela riu leve outra vez daquele jeito. Não havia motivos para se preocupar…

- 'Tá se sentindo melhor?

- Uhum.

Ele se levantou para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Agarrou-a pela cintura e apoiou seu braço em seu ombro, levando-a cambaleante em direção a porta, onde ela disse:

- Sirius.

- Hum.

- Sou ridícula por ser assim?

- Assim como?

- Assim… que vomita depois da festa…

Ele riu um latido. – Não.

- Você me acha ridícula, sei que acha. – Ela disse triste e ingênua em seu alcoolismo.

- Não acho… acho você maluca e meio perdida, só isso…

- Ah… consolador.

Ele riu. – Mas eu não me importo. Vem, vou ajudar você a subir. Seus pais não esperam você acordada, certo?

- Não… minha mãe toma remédio pra dormir, e meu pai... você sabe.

Ele apoiou seu corpo em si mesmo outra vez e a guiou pela sala, e pelas escadas até seu quarto. Uma sensação nostálgica o atingiu ao entrar: afora a troca de pôsteres, o quarto de Marlene era exatamente como ele se lembrava: a madeira antiga e a quantidade excessiva de cobertores e almofadas sobre a cama, os livros por todos os lados e a janela alta com cortinas cor-de-rosa.

Sirius a ajudou se deitar, tirou suas sandálias e se sentou a seu lado.

- Obrigada, Pads. – Ele registrou o uso daquele apelido e teve que usar uma força descomunal para não tocá-la. Levantou-se e, em direção à janela decidiu pedir:

- Lene.

- Hum. – Ouve quase um miar.

- Para de fugir, ok?

Ela abriu os olhos e tentou erguer a cabeça, mas ao não conseguir só gemeu baixinho:

- Eu só sei fazer isso, Sirius…

- Não, você sabe que não é verdade… – Ele se aproximou outra vez. Encarou seus olhos quase fechados, os cílios clareados pela luminosidade que vinha da rua e atravessava as cortinas de tule rosa. – Para de fugir, beleza?

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos com força.

- Beleza.

- Para de fugir de mim também.

Mas ela só grunhiu alguma coisa manhosa.

- Lene…

- Beleza.

Sirius sorriu antes de deixar o quarto, encontrou um chiclete no bolso e o jogou na boca, desejando que as coisas ficassem mesmo bem sem eles que eles precisassem fugir da vida.

_"Na boca em vez de um beijo_

_Um chiclete de menta_

_E a sombra de um sorriso que eu deixei_

_Numas das curvas da Highway"_


	11. Capítulo 10 As Entrelinhas

Capítulo 10. **As entrelinhas**

"Atrás de palavras escondidas

Nas entrelinhas do horizonte dessa Highway"

- Beleza. – Ela murmurou.

- Como assim "beleza", Marlene? – A voz irritada de sua mãe fez doer seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo que a luz pálida do Sol que atravessou a janela que ela livrava das cortinas fez o mesmo com seus olhos.

- Você perdeu a carona de Frank, está atrasada! Levante-se que seu pai a levará. - Ela foi saindo e gritando pela casa.

* * *

O carro de seu pai cheirava a fumo de cachimbo, hortelã e estofado novo. Ela se jogou no banco do passageiro, sua cabeça girava em um "não fuja de mim" de voz rouca que não parava de se repetir em círculos espiralados por sua mente. E a cada vez que ela, via o que parecia gravado em sua retina: o rosto de Sirius Black, ora sorrindo de um modo calmo e brilhando que ela nunca vira nele, como se tivesse atingido alguma solene razão maravilhosa que ela absolutamente desconhecia; ora sério por uma determinação que parecia ver em algum ponto da testa de Marlene.

- Está tudo bem, filha? – A voz de seu pai pergunta.

- Tudo, pai. – Sua voz saiu rouca.

- Comeu alguma coisa? Tome este suco, eu sabia que sua mãe não ia esperar você comer.

Marlene alcançou a garrafinha na mão de seu pai, agradecida.

- Lennie, gostaria de conversar sobre algo com você.

Marlene fez um gesto brusco do qual se arrependeu pois lhe fez doer a cabeça. Mas foi inevitável: seu pai estava quase sempre muito imerso em seu próprio mundo e nunca dizia coisas como "tenho que conversar sobre algo com você".

- O quê?

- Bem, sua mãe disse que o tal Bone tem intenções muito sérias com você e…

- Pai, eu só tenho 18 anos…

- Exatamente. Não quero que você aceite algum tipo de noivado, se ele sugerir, entende…

Marlene sorriu para ele.

- Sem chances, pai. Eu não quero isso nem um pouco.

Seu pai sorriu satisfeito.

- Minha garota. Ainda quer ir pra faculdade, certo?

- Certo! – Ela se animou.

- Bem, isso será arranjado.

* * *

Mas a animação causada pela conversa com o pai sumiu como fumaça quando ela desceu do carro. O giro que sua cabeça deu a fez lembrar-se de todo o ocorrido da noite anterior. E então o rosto de Sirius gravado em sua retina, o sorriso solene que enxergava alguma verdade maravilhosa em seu rosto… ela não pode mais negar… a verdade era a mesma para ela.

Enquanto andava pelo gramado em direção à escola, sentiu um medo desmedido, descomunal, insuportável porque de repente soube, ou admitiu o que parecia ter sido sempre verdade, que amava Sirius Black, e não havia solução para isso. Quis correr, mas suas pernas levaram-na somente para a escola, trêmulas, a cabeça doendo. Ela precisava fugir.

Então tomou a decisão: entregaria o trabalho necessário para concluir sua nota em Literatura, daria alguma desculpa para o professor e não permaneceria na próxima aula. Andou um pouco mais animada até a sala.

Seu plano não funcionou, porém. O professor parecia absorvido numa fúria insana de fim de ano letivo e esbravejou com metade dos alunos, humilhando-a particularmente quando ela veio dizer-lhe que não se sentia bem e gostaria de ir embora.

Marlene novamente se sentiu um animal caminhando para o abate quando foi sentar-se. Jogou o corpo numa cadeira a um canto da sala, garantindo ficar longe de Sirius.

A aula passou nas espirais que Sirius Black lhe causava. Ela tentava prestar atenção à leitura dos alunos que tiveram que refazer seus poemas, como Sirius, para que o professor os reavaliasse. Via-o lançar olhares que pareciam fazer arder sua pele, mas não o encarou à exceção de uma vez – Sirius parecia lívido: o rosto pálido e um pouco suado, mantinha aquela determinação solene e iluminada da noite anterior, olhava para o professor com as mãos agarradas com força à carteira. Marlene tinha certeza de que isso nada tinha a ver com a reprovação que o professor tinha usado para ameaçá-lo, Sirius Black jamais daria tanta atenção a isso. Devaneios de que Sirius estava assim por sua causa invadiram sua mente antes que pudesse evitar, mas felizmente para seu bom senso, foram interrompidos pelo professor.

- Sirius Black! – A voz do professor trovejou pela sala. Marlene pulou na cadeira de susto edeixou cair o estojo, e ao tentar pegá-lo caiu também. Algumas pessoas riram.

Arrastou-se como um verme de volta à carteira, ou ao menos assim se sentiu. Um verme aparado pela visão de Sirius Black caminhando até a frente da sala, onde ela não poderia evitar olhá-lo.

Ouviu cochichos frenéticos ao centro da sala e olhando para verificar, descobriu as amigas de Meg Brown e ela própria conversando. Ouviu um "só pode ser para você, Meg, você vai ver…" de uma das amigas, como se consolasse a garota. Marlene se lembrou então que Sirius a abandonara à porta da festa, enquanto carregava-a no colo para seu carro. Sentiu um aperto na garganta ao pensar na possibilidade da qual as garotas se referiam: Sirius pedindo desculpas num poema apaixonado para a namorada. Sentiu-se agora um verme que por um segundo pensou ser uma princesa em contos de fadas, mas descobre-se voando no bico de um pássaro, para alimentar sua cria.

Imersa em pensamentos apavorantes de amar Sirius Black e ser obviamente desprezada, Marlene subitamente percebeu que o professor ainda ralhava com o garoto à frente da sala: sempre teve um ódio particular por Sirius.

- Estou lhe avisando, Black, mais um poema sobre seu carro e nada de faculdade por um bom tempo! Vou lhe meter um "F" nas fuças e você terá que repetir o ano enquanto eu viver!

Sirius visivelmente segurou o riso, o que fez aparecer uma breve cor em seu rosto. Mas assim que ele olhou novamente o papel em suas mãos, a lividez voltou a tomar conta dos traços bonitos, e ele pigarreou antes de começar a falar o título:

- Bem, é… hum… o poema se chama "Quando eu só sabia escrever poemas sobre o meu carro".

Algumas pessoas riram, o rosto do professor ficou vermelho.

- Sr. Black, o senhor está lembrado do que eu acabei de lhe dizer?

- Sim, senhor.

O professor suspirou e franziu as sobrancelhas para ele.

- E sobre o que é esse mald... o poema do senhor?

Sirius baixou o rosto para os sapatos e depois lançou um olhar para a janela atrás do professor. Falou então muito claramente em sua voz rouca:

- É sobre uma garota, senhor.

O grupinho de Meg Brown deu risinhos e iniciou um novo cochicho frenético, interrompido pelo professor, que parecia agora um tanto atordoado.

- Certo… uma garota… OK, bem, então vá, rapaz, _declame_.

Sirius tentou ignorar a_ breguice_ do professor no uso da palavra "declame", para não rir, e começou a ler a folha trêmula em suas mãos (era a primeira vez que tremia em uma sala de aula na vida), o mais dignamente possível.

- Como eu disse, se chama "Quando Eu Só Sabia Escrever Poemas Sobre o Meu Carro". – Ele pigarreou novamente, deu um olhar de dois segundos a um canto da sala, registrou que Marlene não saíra correndo (apesar da brancura que adquirira ao olhá-lo como se ele fosse acertá-la com uma faca direto no coração), o que ainda assim encheu seu coração de coragem e o fez querer rir da graciosidade dela, e começou:

"Eu quero as coisas que não voltam

Como o meu rádio que você quebrou

Ou a sua mochila no banco de trás.

Eu quero a fuga que já acabou

E o vento fazendo seu cabelo voar."

Sirius conferiu se Marlene não saíra correndo outra vez, antes de continuar:

"Quero os momentos que já foram

Ouvir seu riso porque fui engraçado

E ver todos os jeitos que você tem de sorrir,

Quero ouvir seu bocejo vindo do banco ao lado

E ficar acordado só pra ver você dormir."

As pessoas começaram a notar que Sirius olhava _não para Meg, mas para Marlene Mackinnon_. E ele falava de algo como se fosse uma viagem... os cochichos tiveram que ser reprimidos pelo professor.

"Eu quero de volta aquele banho de mar

Você girando molhada como uma criança louca,

Quero voltar atrás quando te toquei e ouvi o que prometeu

Quero ver você dançar com nada mais do que a minha touca

Mexendo os ombros, meus ossos preferidos são os seus"

Marlene nunca sentira tanto medo na vida. As pessoas olhavam para ela e… _Sirius olhava para ela_. Estava tentando não pensar no quão maravilhoso aquilo parecia ser, tentou se concentrar no medo e no formigamento de seus dedos das mãos e dos pés.

"Mas se eu voltar muito, correr no tempo sempre rápido para trás

Andar por aí fingindo não saber que é por você que eu paro

Esquecer cílios, olhos grandes, pulsos finos, seus tornozelos, meu coração

De mim não vai restar nada, nem corpo, nem para viver uma razão

Só vai sobrar o tempo em que eu só sabia escrever poemas sobre o meu carro."

A platéia/sala de aula pareceu levar uns instantes para absorver. Sirius olhava agora diretamente para Marlene, sem variar entre o papel nas mãos e a garota, que registrou que não sentia mais as pernas muito bem, e que isso a apavorava bastante, pois já passara da hora de sair correndo. A maior parte da sala estava com os lábios entreabertos por ouvir aquilo de Sirius Black, uma boa parte estava ainda mais atordoada porque acabara de ter certeza que o poema não era sobre Meg Brown, _ela_ sabia disso e olhava Sirius com fúria; uma pequena parte olhava de Sirius para Marlene, parecendo entender algumas coisas, mas surpresas como se entendessem que 2+2 é 5, afinal. Algumas poucas pessoas, chamadas Lily, James, Alice, Remus e Frank sorriam satisfeitos olhando de um para o outro e entre si.

- Muito bem, muito bem, senhor Black. Muito bem… - O professor parecia também estar um tanto atordoado. – Certo, pode ir se sentar.

O que parecera estar a vida toda escondido em entrelinhas, aparecia agora como verdade em palavras diretamente saídas dos lábios de Sirius Black, para quem quisesse ouvir.

* * *

N/A: Muito obrigada para quem leu! =] Em especial para Niril, que me deu um "bem vinda de volta" muito confortante! Marina e Biancah, espero que vocês gostem deste também! Antigas leitoras, vou responder antigas reviews por resposta, torcendo pra que vocês ainda me leiam!

Beijos!


End file.
